Valkyrie Goes To Forks
by XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery move to America. Valkyrie finds out that her cousin, Bella, has married a vampire and tries to help her before it's too late! But what happens when they meet Mallorie Morgan, Valkyrie's soon-to-be stepsister? What is so bad about her past? And why wont she tell anyone? Who are her parents? And what can she REALLY do? -Read and find out...
1. I'm Moving To America

**Hey guys! What do you get when you put my favorite book and a movie that's easy to tweak? A bad-ass vampire and detective love story! Your welcome. *does a mental bow to you in head even though my face is completely blank with no emotion what-so-ever, right now.***

**-I still don't own anything from the Skulduggery Pleasant Series and The Twilight Series. ****_Apparently, they are already owned by Derek Landy and Stephanie Meyer. _**

**_-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX_**

**xXx**

**Valkyrie's POV **

I wish I didn't need to move! I wanted to stay here in Ireland but _no,_mum and dad just had to divorce. Why did dad move to America anyway! I mean he could have just lived somewhere else in Ireland but no, he just had to move to bloody AMERICA! The American Sanctuary HATES me and Skul and moving there isn't going to help! Ever since we locked the American Sanctuary's Elder up in one of our cells, they've been out to get us ever since. Haven't they heard of _forgive and forget? _

I think that it's my fault that they divorced. Ever since i told them about magic, they wouldn't stop fighting! Mum thought that Skulduggery was a bad influence and that I shouldn't be doing magic anymore but dad thought that it helped me a lot physically and emotionally so he said that it was fine for me to do magic and hang out with Skul. They went on and on all day and night then one day I came home from school and ALL of dad's things were in boxes! He kissed and hugged me and said he was going to move to Forks in America. After he left, I went into shock. I wouldn't go out of my bedroom and I wouldn't talk to Skul or anyone else. I stayed in there for days on end practicing magic, both necromancy and Elemental. One day I came back from a case that me and skul were on, when my mum told me the news that I was going to move in with my father in Forks! I was once again in shock! not only was i going to leave my mum but I was going to leave **_Skulduggery_ **and all my friends! I ran upstairs as fast as i could and went to my windowsill and jumped. I used the air to help me land and then i ran to Gordon's Mansion.

Once I reached The mansion, I ran straight to the attic. I cried there for hours and hours non stop. Skul and Tanith came in looking for me but didn't find me in the attic. The attic was the only place they didn't know about. It was the only place that I could be alone. I didn't want anyone to comfort me, not now, i needed time to think. After a few hours, I calmed down and went downstairs to find Tanith and Skulduggery playing chess. My eyes were blood-shot and Skul could tell that I had been crying. He ran over to me and pulled me into the biggest hug ever.

I started to laugh despite myself "Skul...can't...breath!"

"oh right, sorry. What's the matter Val? we've looked everywhere for you" Skulduggery sounded concerned.

I started crying again and Skulduggery pulled me into another comforting hug. "Skul... I'm moving..." I started but didn't get to finish because Skul pulled out of the hug and said "WHAT?"

"You didn't let me finish! I said i'm moving...to America." I said bursting into tears once again.

"Don't cry val." he said soothingly in his silky-smooth voice. " we'll fix this. I'll come with you. You won't have to be alone, I wont let you." I think he was about to cry himself.

"hey val? Didn't you say you had a cousin that lives in America?" Tanith asked me.

"OH MY GOD! Tanith you just reminded me! Yeah, her name is Isabella, or as she likes to be called: Bella Swan. She moved to a new house recently and lives with her Husband and his family".


	2. She's my cousin

**Right, so this is chapter two of this skulduggery and twilight Xover. Enjoy**

**-I still don't own any of the characters in both these books.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

Once I got home I started to pack. I packed nearly everything from my wardrobe, when something fell out of my old protective clothing from when I was 12. I picked it up and looked at the old photo. It was taken a few months after we killed Serpine. We were at the beach and training when suddenly Skulduggery used his magic to create a huge wave and brought the wave right at me. I laughed at it but soon after, I started to cry all over again. No, I had to stay strong for Skulduggery.

"Steph, are you done yet?" mum called,bringing me back to my senses.  
"Not yet! Nearly!" I grabbed all my stuff and hauled it downstairs where my mother was waiting for me. I could swear I saw tears roll off her cheeks. "Are you OK mum?" I asked, worried.  
"Yeah i'm fine. It's just my little girls all grown up!" My mum started to cry so I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
"Mum I'll be fine! plus if anything goes wrong Skul will be there to help me!"  
mum cringed at my statement but didn't say anything back. After a few minutes I heard the familiar sound of the Bentley's horn.  
I smiled at my mum and kissed her goodbye. "Mum that's Skul. He'll take me to the Airport. Love you mum! I'll be back at summer."

I managed to get to the door and walk out when mum,because she loves to embarrass me, decided to yell.

"I love you too! oh, and don't come back with a boyfriend, your too young!" mother yelled back at me. I rolled my eyes and felt my cheeks burn up, so I said my final goodbyes and ran off to the Bentley.

"Are you OK Val?" Skul asked sympathetically.  
"Skul, I'm moving to America and I'm going to live there until I finish school. I'm going to leave my mum behind and all of my friends, do you really think that 'are you OK?' is a suitable question to ask?"  
"No not really"  
"good".

**xXx**

We drove to Ghastly's house in silence to find that Ghastly, Ravel, Tanith and Fletcher were there waiting for us to say goodbye.  
"Well there's good new and there's bad news. What do you want to hear first?" Asked Ravel.  
"The bad news." I said.  
"Well the bad news is that the American Sanctuary wont allow you to step foot in America unless you both join the American Sanctuary for _at least_ 1 case. After that case has finished, you are free to go in and out of america." Explained Ravel.  
"Oh great!" I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah...well there's kinda... _more_ bad news." Ravel continued " The case is of a creature that drinks human blood. Fortunately we have a lead, we have tracked one down and It's currently living with a human, can you believe it? A HUMAN! It's name is Edward Cullen". Ravel handed me the case file.  
"No! no,no,no,no,no,no,no! NO! I am not going on a case that involves vampires!" I screeched whilst handing the file to Skulduggery. "I've dated one and _that_ didn't end very well now did it? I feel sorry for the chick who has to live with this, 'Edward Cullen' ".  
"Yeah same. Anyways, the girls name is Isabella Swan, usually called Bella, Have you heard of her?" Ravel asked me.

My heart started racing, I think I'm going to pass out! Suddenly everything in this room is moving round in circles and the only thing I said before i passed out was " Oh, Shit She's my cousin!" and that's when I let myself drop into my best friends bony arms.

**Like it? I kinda rushed this a bit. soz.**

**anyways, tell me how it is and i'll try to read some of the bad comments without shooting myself! **

**Not promising anything!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	3. fashion and hair jel

**BTW Fletcher and Val aren't going out! I ****_hate_**** Fletcher he's a sorry excuse for a boy!(sorry to all the fletchyrie fans out there, but I'm a Valduggery fan. soz)**

**-I still dont own any of the characters from any of the books! :(**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

An hour later i found myself sitting down on the comfy seats of the Bentley. We were on the motorway, only it didn't look like the motorway back in Ireland and everything seemed to fly past us. It made my head hurt more.

"hey Val, you OK? You passed out when you found out your cousin was living with a vampire". Skulduggery informed me.

"so it wasn't a dream? My cousin really is living with a vampire?"

"I suppose so. Doesn't matter, We're here now anyway. We'll talk about it when we get to Forks"

"what do you mean we're here now? "I asked groggily " we were just at Ghastly's house!"

"First of all, in America they call it a freeway. And secondly, when you passed out I asked a shunter to shunt us to America, along with the Bentley, your luggage and a few _extra things_." he turned his head to the back of the car.  
I followed his gaze and saw 3 people. Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher! they were all here! In AMERICA! "OMG! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?"

"well, we felt lonely without you. After you shunted to America, I asked the shunter if he could shunt us to the Bentley five minutes after you went, so he shunted us and here we are".Ghastly told me and grinned. "Wow, I said SHUNT a lot!" His grin got wider and I just had to laugh.

Once I stopped laughing I looked back at Fletcher. "OK, that's why _you two_ are here but why are _you_ here Fletcher?"

"I read in a fashion magazine, for _men, _that America has one of the best hair jells and styles, that i just _had_ to get some for myself!"

I looked back at Tanith and Ghastly and saw that they were trying to hold back their laughter as much as I was. I took one risky look at Fletcher and that one look made me explode with laughter, along with Tanith and Ghastly, even Skulduggery was laughing!

"HE ...SAID...FASHION MAG...AZINE...FOR..._MEN_!" I said in between my fits of laughter.

"WHAT!? What's wrong with a fashion magazine for men!?"

"THEY... DON'T MAKE... FASHION MAGAZINES... FOR MEN! ...THEY ONLY MAKE FASHION... MAGAZINES FOR...WOMEN!"I looked at him for a few seconds and raised my eybrows up at him and he immediately understood.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ME LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT YOU ALL WERE MORE MATURE THAN THAT!" and with that, The last teleporter, teleported.

They were silent for a few seconds before Tanith yelled "_for men_!" and they all started laughing all over again.

**OK first of all I didn't mean to cause offence to anyone! plz don't hit me! Oh, and I have one question, do they really make fasion magazines for men?**

**And second of all I did this chapter because I really hate Fletcher! **

**sorry if i caused offence!- I really didn't mean to!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	4. ARE WE THERE YET?

**OK, well i really don't know where this chapter is going to go because i'm just gonna wing it from the start to end!**

**Hope you like it!**

**-I still don't own any of the characters from any of these books.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX **

**xXx**

After we finished laughing at Fletcher, we talked about our new case.

"So what are we planning to do? I mean, I can't just go up to Bell's and say 'Guess what? your living with a blood-sucking vampire', now can I? Not that I desperately don't _want_ to, _but_ it does make a bad first impression. Especially since I haven't seen Bella in _years_." I told Skulduggery.

"Val, I need you to keep an eye on your cousin. Make sure she doesn't find out that her husband is a vampire, unless she already _knows_ and is keeping a secret from _you_". Skulduggery told me. " I need you to act natural around them. You need to find out more about him, Does he have a family? Where did they meet?..."

"You wan't me to deceive to my cousin and her husband?"

"Pretty much!"

"Good enough for me!" And with that, Valkyrie sat back and listened to Paramore on her black iPod for the rest of the ride to Forks.

**xXx**

"Hey Skul, are we there yet?"

"For the 500th time NO!" Skul shouted back at Val.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!"

He opened his jaw to speak but Val beat him to it.

"WAIT DON'T ANSWER! I KNOW IT, IT'S FOR THE 501st TIME NOOOO!"

Skulduggery was silent for a moment.

"Actually we're here". Skulduggery said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Val thought he was lying but when she saw him speak into the intercom at the front of the huge gates, she decided to shut up. Instead, she let her jaw drop.

Desmond's house was_ big_. It wasn't as big as Gordon's mansion, but it was big enough for all 5 of them and more. It had huge polished metal gates at the front of his drive way. The drive way was huge and in front of the house, stood a beautiful water fountain. At either side of the water fountain were 4 cars. On the right side of the fountain was a red, Aston Martin db9. Next to it was a white, Ferrari 458. On the other side of the fountain was a black 4x4 BMW. At the side of that was a silver Bentley Mulsanne. The Out side view of the house was wonderful. It was cream and was nearly as big as Gordon's. It had colourful flowers at the side of each step leading to the light brown front door. The door stood big and grand and in front of it stood a handsome looking man. He had cute light brown hair and light blue/gold eyes merged together. He wore Dark Blue skinny jeans and a light blue Holister t-shirt. He wore black vans, a black sleeveless jacket and black ray bands.

"wow" was all that Valkyrie could say."I'm impressed" She blushed when the man looked straight at her and smiled.

"What about? The house or the cute boy looking at you?" Tanith questioned her in a serious tone, trying to fight back a grin.

"SHUT UP, LOW!" She blushed a dark shade of red and tried to hit her best friend and failed miserably from embarrassment.

Tanith threw her head back and burst out laughing. Skulduggery and Ghastly looked at each other,"girls", they said at the same time.

Val and Tanith stopped fighting and laughing for a second to look at them but Tanith started laughing hysterically all over again.

Once she stopped laughing, they both got out of the car and joined the boys to get their luggage bags out of the trunk. Skulduggery had noticed the boy but hadn't put up his facade.

"Umm, Skul?" Val asked quietly "Shouldn't you put your facade on?"

"Oh don't worry. That handsome fellow over there is a mage. His name's Zachary Night, 21 years old, trained Necromancer."Skulduggery informed her. Val squirmed when he said Necromancer. She still had nightmare about being Darquesse, AND SHE WAS 18! Skul saw the look on her face"He doesn't worship in the Necromancer temples like most of them, he trains in the American Sanctuary and is their best agent" Skulduggery reassured her. The colour returned to her face when he said that and she smiled.

"I'm gonna say hi then find Dad". She grinned up at Skul.

"OK" He grinned back at her, just for the sake of grinning.

Val walked gracefully over to Zachary with a sweet smile planted on her face. " Hi, I'm Valkyrie Cain" she said and stretched out her hand.

"Zachary Night, but you can call me Zach." He smiled back at her, took her hand and shook it lightly. "please to meat ya"

"So, where you from Zach?"

"Manhattan, New York. I was sent here for the case. I'm here to tell you that there will be a meeting at Forks high at Midnight tonight. You are all to attend and stay discreet, No Human _or_ Vampire is to know the whereabouts of our meeting. Understood?" He said suddenly serious.

Val gulped "understood" And with that, he flashed a grin at her and walked away.

Val walked back to Skulduggery.

"Oh Valkyrie, I forgot to tell you something about Zach. He doesn't liked to get side tracked. If he gets sent to tell someone something, he tells them and go. No questions whatsoever are to be asked when he's delivering a message". Skul grinned at her.

"Glad you decided to tell me now" Val said sarcastically and hit Skul around the head.


	5. Jane-Alice Morgan

**I still don't own anything from the books. The only thing i own are the plots in this fanfic.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

Val walked up to the front door followed by Ghastly, Tanith and Skulduggery. She knocked twice and stood back. The door opened and they were greeted by a kind woman. She was definitely a mortal and she looked to be around 38. She had a ring around her ring finger that meant she was engaged. She had big blue eyes and wavy blond hair. She had wonderful curves and she was at least 5ft 8. She wore baggy brown trousers and a light blue checkered shirt . She had a golden bracelet on her wrist and it had the letter 'n' engraved on it. Her sleeves were rolled up and she looked very relaxed and at home.

"Come in, Come in!" she said happily, smiling at them.

"Hi I'm Va- Stephanie Edgley and these are my friends Taith low, Ghastly Bespoke and Skulduggery Pleasant" she said pointing at each one of them.

"pleased to meet you" Answered Tanith in her thick english language.

"hello" Ghastly answered simply.

"Hi, nice to finally meet you" said Skulduggery.

"Ditto. I've heard alot about you all"

When they entered the house they were gobsmacked. The house was as beautiful in the inside as well as the outside. It had a huge hallway that lead to the kitchen door at the end. On either side of the tinted white walls in the hall were doors. The first door to their right lead them into the Huge living room. The room had cream wallpaper with red roses all over it. There was a huge 3D flat screen TV and 3 Red leather sofas surrounding a rectangular glass coffee table.

"Hi I'm Jane-Alice Morgan. we've never met but I've heard soo much about you. Des talks fondly about you all the time. I'm so sorry but he's not here right now, he's on a business trip in Australia. He'll be back tomorrow".

"That's OK. Oh your the lucky woman that's engaged to my dad. I've heard wonderful things about you too. I can't wait for the wedding" Answered Valkyrie. "Where is it going to be?" She asked curiously.

"We haven't planed it all out yet but it's going to be in the church near here" She said happily. "_ And _I was kinda hoping _you_ could be one of my bridesmaids along with Tanith and my 18 year old daughter, Mallorie."

"OMG we would love to,wouldn't we Tanith?" Val said and lightly nudged Tanith. She knew Tanith HATED dresses and Heals! Seeing Tanith wearing both of the things she hated would be hilarious for Val.

"YEAH, we sure would!" She replied though gritted teeth.

"Excellent! we can all go out shopping tomorrow and pick out the dresses!" She said clapping her hands.

"YAY!" they both said through gritted teeth. THEY BOTH HATED SHOPPING!

"Errrm Jane? Can you tell us where our rooms are please I feel jet lagged and I really need a nap or I'll passed out" Val asked.

"Sure! Go up the staircase. first room on your left is your's and Tanith's. The one opposite is Ghastly's and Skulduggery's".

"Thanks Jane. We'll be back down in a few hours" said val.

"No problem"

They quickly gathered up their luggage and carried it up the spiral staircase. They followed Jane's instructions and easily found their new room. It, like all the other rooms in the house, was HUGE. The room was split in two. It had two beds next to each other and half the wall was dark purple, for Valkyrie, and the other wall was crimson, for Tanith. There was a TV and music player on their white desks. They both had separate wardrobes and bathrooms. To their surprise, their wardrobes already had some clothes in them. Valkyrie's wardrobe had 9 sweat shirts, 10 shorts,5 skirts, 12 t-shirts, 4 red dresses and 4 black dresses and 3 pairs of jeans and leggings. They fit her perfectly. Tanith had 5 leather jackets, 8 trousers and leggings, 9 tank tops and 6 light blue dresses. They too, fit her perfectly.

once they unpacked, they sat on their beds and started chatting.

"Val?"

"yeah"

"Do you fancy anyone?" She asked with a look of concern on her face.

Val turned a bright shade of red"Maybe. why?"

"Don't play games Val. I see the way you look at Skulduggery. The way your face flushes when he touches you. Your in love and you can't deny it!" Tanith told her.

Val sighed and laid down on her bed "fine. I like skulduggery!My best friend, partner and _skeleton_! happy now?"

"No not really. I won't be happy unless you tell him! Tell him or I will!"

"Is that a threat, Low?" Val said raising an eyebrow at her best friend.

"Yes it is! Now you have until you turn 19 to tell him or I do. Fair deal?"

"But I turn 19 in _3 months_!"

Tanith glared at her.

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"I HATE YOU,LOW!"

"I KNOW!" Tanith flashed a grin at Valkyrie.

**xXx**

**Little did they know, Someone was listening to the whole conversation...**


	6. She knows

**Still don't own any of the characters in both the books.I also don't own The Avengers. I own Jane, Mallorie & Zachary. That's all.**

**Hope you like it!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

Tanith and Val were lying on their beds and were watching The Avengers. It had been two hours since Val confessed her little crush on Skulduggery to Tanith and after an hour of pillow fighting they stopped and decided to watch. They heard a small knock on their door.

"COME IN! THE DOORS OPEN!" they shouted in unison.

The door slowly opened and a young girl, that looked to be around Valkyrie's age, entered the room slowly. She was beautiful, even China Sorrows herself would be jealous at her natural beauty. She was 5 ft 8. She had long, wavy, light brown hair that came just below her shoulders and she had her hair dip-dyed blond. She had big blue eyes. She was slim and sexy and had wonderful curves. She wore no make up and she had a small nose, long, curly eyelashes and full pink lips. She had black glasses with a rectangular frame , that made her look smart. She wore a sleeveless light green top and short ripped denim shorts. She had black Doc. Martins and had a black sleeveless waistcoat that. To top off her look, she wore a small black fedora and had some of her fringe showing at the edges. She had on black earphones and was listening to music on her green iPod. One of the earphones were hanging loosely and her iPod was tucked in her front pocket of her shorts. Val knew that, if Fletcher was here, he would drool at her. Val laughed silently at the thought of it.

"Hi, I'm Mallorie" She introduced herself. She had a sexy american accent. She took her hand out of her pocket and held it out.

"Val-Stephanie" Valkyrie took the girls hand and shook it gently, "pleased to meet you".

"ditto"

"This is my friend Tanith" Val told Mallorie.

"Hi. It's great to meet you" Tanith got up and took Mallorie's hand in hers and shook it gently.

"I love your accents! They sound soo cool!"

"Tanks for the complement but compared to yours, Ours fades in the background" Said Val truthfully.

"awwww! That is soo kind. Do you mind if I join you? I heard you guy's were watching Avengers".

"yeah, sure! It would be great to have someone else to help me throw pillows and insults at Tanith" Val smiled sweetly at her soon-to-be stepsister and turned around to see Tanith's shocked face. She looked like she just witnessed Ghastly singing I WAS BORN THIS WAY by Lady Ga Ga. The thought of it made Val burst out laughing and soon after, Mallorie joined in. They both had similar laughs so you couldn't tell their laugh's if your life depended on it!

Mallorie smiled at Val and sat on Val's bed as they watched The Avengers. Soon after the movie finished, Mallorie fell asleep. Both Tanith and Valkyrie noticed this and silently decided not to disturb her.

"vaaaaalllllll?" asked Tanith in a sing-song voice.

"yessssss tannnnnnithhhhhhh!" Val said mocking Tanith.

"How are you gonna tell Skul?"

"Tell Skul what?" Val said raising and eyebrow at her BFF.

"Oh,you _know_ what!" Tanith said raising and dropping her eyebrows at Val.

"Shut up! He's a_ living skeleton detective_ for God's sake! He's been through _a lot_ in the magic war _and_ He's _well over_ 400 years old. I'm _18_ and he probably doesn't feel the same way about _me_ either!"

Tanith was about to answer when Mallorie woke up and shouted "I knew it!"

"W-What are you talking about?" Asked Valkyrie

"I was on the balcony and I saw you talking to him about putting up his facade on out side. I saw he was a skeleton and I wanted to know if I was right or hallucinating and the only way I could do that was to listen in to your conversation you two were having. When I couldn't hear you talking, because you were watching Avengers, I decided to introduce myself to you guy's and then pretend that I was sleeping so I could listen into your conversation. And now I know. Why would you keep this a secret? If _I_ had magic, I would tell everyone! Wouldn't you? You could be more respected and have power. wouldn't you want that?"

All of Mallorie's questions were still registering in Valkyrie's brain. "She knows about Skul and magic? Oh crap! I'm screwed! Is she going to tell anyone?" All of these things were going through Valkyrie's mind.

"Mallorie calm down" Valkyrie said "Sit down and we'll explain everything to you. Just promise me one thing"

"Shoot"

"Don't tell anyone" Valkyrie's face was completely blank. She showed no emotion what-so-ever. Her chocolaty eyes looked more dark and sinister and Valkyrie was considering to catch some shadows in her hand's to add effect but decided against it.

Mallorie gulped and for a second, all her beauty looked like it was about to fade away. She quickly composed herself,

"I promise on my...my... I promise on my fathers g-g-grave that I wont tell a living soul".

"Very well"

For the next hour, Valkyrie and Tanith decided to take turns on telling Mallorie about magic and the Sanctuary. They told her about names and about the war and what happened to Skulduggery. They told her about Fletcher and how he was addicted to his hair. They told her about Val's first case with Skulduggery. Once Val finished explaining to Mallorie about _everything_, Tanith decided to quickly tell her that Valkyrie was in love with Skulduggery!

"Ohhhhhh, I can't believe it! Your in love with a skeleton that's hundreds of years older than you!" Mallorie cooed.

Valkyrie involuntarily blushed a deep red.

"Her cheeks confirm it, Mallorie! She's _in love_!" Tanith said to Mallorie and they threw their heads back and colapsed with laughter and Valkyrie's cheeks turned beet red, which only made them laugh more.

"UGH! STOP LAUGHING YOU IMMATURE TWATS!" Valkyrie shouted, whilst throwing pillows at them. This only encouraged them to laugh even harder.

"UGH! I give up! I'm going to Skulduggery's room"

"Mallorie stopped for a second, "Oh are ya now? Well play it safe, we don't want any skeleton babies running around here, now do we? Your Dad won't approve of that! The condoms are in the drawer to your left, make sure you use them!"

Once again, Valkyrie blushed and let her jaw drop at her soon-to-be-stepsisters statement and Tanith and Mallorie collapsed on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

**Like it? It took me a while to update because I was at my cousins house pissing him off, so sorry about that.**

**I'll try to update frequently now because it's half term and I'm not gonna do much. I'm going to town with ma BFF's this Tuesday and we're gonna watch 'So Undercover' In my opinion, I think i might fall asleep in the first half of it. I wanted to watch 'Jack Reacher' but I don't think it was showing there anyway.**

**please review. I haven't got much reviews and I'm dying to read some. Oh and I also have another fanfic called 'Express Your Love', plz read.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	7. I hope you like black

**Yep, It's half term, so now I can update frequently! *does a little dance* I hope you like the last chapter, it took me 3 days to upload because I was pissing off my cousin in London. I stole his iPod and found out his password:1**0. Lol, soz but I cant show you cuz he'll probably kill me. Anyways, I stole his iPod and deleted all of his songs and added 'Friday' by Rebecca Black whilst he was sleeping, then I put it in his hands to make it look like he did it in his sleep! *laughs like a maniac* Soo funny! I took a secret, well not so secret any more but you get what I mean, Video of his reaction on my blackberry, then I BC'd it to all 129 of my contacts. Hilarious! I also sent it to all of my contacts at school through msn. I've never laughed soo hard in my life! well enough about me, you should probably carry on reading the rest of the fanfic. Well go on, read it! I'm still waiting for you to read it. Your still reading this? Don't make me send the telletubbies on you! Read the fanfic. Go on... I dare you! * laughs evilly under your bed* **

**-I still don't own any of the characters in any of the books!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

After Tanith and Mallorie stopped laughing, they saw Valkyrie was standing by the closed door awkwardly, twiddling with her thumbs.

"What's wrong Val? If it's about what I said earlier, I really didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry if I did" Mallorie went up to Valkyrie and hugged her.

"Don't worry it's not about that. I've just been thinking about Bella"

"Who's Bella?"

"My cousin. She married a vampire. Do you know him? His names Edward Cullen."

"Yeah I've heard of him. His Dad's Dr Cullen, he's really nice. His wife's name is Esme and they have 3 children: Edward, Emmett and Alice. Edward is married to Bella Swan, Alice is married to Jasper Hale and Emmett is married to Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin sister. OMG they actually look like real life movie stars! You'd understand once you see them" Informed Mallorie.

"Well now I know that there are more vampires to track down,yippee!" said Valkyrie half-heartedly.

"Don't worry Val, I'm sure that everything will be OK. I mean, if they were _really_ that bad, they would have changed your cousin _years_ ago. Maybe they aren't like the other vampires back in Ireland, maybe they can control their blood-lust. Think of them as 'vegetarians' ". Tanith told her to try and bring the colour back to her face. It didn't work.

"But I can't Tanith. Every time someone mentions the word 'vampire' I always think of Caelan. He said he loved me even though I told him that _I_ didn't. He actually frickin proposed to me Tanith! When I said 'no' he let his blood-lust take over _purposely_ to teach me a lesson. Bella married Edward. What if he forced her to? What if he threatened her? What if he's not as different as Caelan was, Tanith? What then? She's family Tanith. I can't loose her" Val burst into tears and slid down on her back onto the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and rocked slightly. Tanith and Mallorie sat at either side of her and hugged her to comfort her. When she finished crying a river, they sat there in a comfortable silence until Jane told them it was time for dinner.

Valkyrie and Tanith, quickly got changed in their own separate bathrooms located at either side of their bedroom.

Valkyrie had her hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a large Irish football jersey that hung loosely from one of her shoulders and she wore white shorts underneath. Tanith wore a sleeveless red nightie, covered in black lace, that rested just on top of her knees. Valkyrie put on her white slippers and Tanith put on a pair of red slippers. They both walked off to Mallorie's room, where she too was getting changed. They knocked on her door and asked if she was ready yet.

"Nearly! Just wait a second!" She called back.

When she came out she wore a large American football jersey that hung loosely from one of her shoulders and she wore white shorts and blue sandals. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail just like Valkyrie. They looked really similar and could have passed as twins, except that Valkyrie was slightly taller and Mallorie dip-dyed her hair blond.

"Wow. Great minds think alike!" Mallorie said when she saw that Valkyrie was wearing something similar to herself. They all giggled and went downstairs.

"Do you attend Forks High School Mall?"Valkyrie asked her.

"Yeah. Are you gonna join? It's great there. Everyone's really nice and it's easy to find new friends and go around the premises. You'll love it!"

"I have an idea! what if Val dip-dyes her hair like yours and you both wear the same thing on your first day. The person who gets asked if you are Val or Mallorie most at the end of the day gets to choose the dare the loser does!" Suggested Tanith.

"Sounds good enough for me" said Val.

"Great! Let the best girl win!" Mallorie said.

**xXx**

When dinner had ended, the three of them went over to Val and Tanith's room to chat and watch a movie.

"What do you want to watch? We have about 6 hours till midnight, when we have to go to a meeting" Tanith told them.

"What about _THIS?" _Val held up a DVD that said_ 'Mallorie's first talent competition'._

_"NO. NONONONONONONO! NO! WE ARE NOT WATCHING THAT! GIVE IT TO ME, CAIN! NOW!" _Mallorie shouted at Val for about 5 seconds but it was already too late. Valkyrie had already slipped the DVD in the compartment and Mallorie dipped her head down in shame.

"Mallorie Emerald Morgan, look up and watch the DVD" Valkyrie ordered.

Instantly, Mallorie's head shot up and her eyes wouldn't leave the TV screen. After a few seconds, Mallorie reigned control again and glared at Valkyrie. "How did you do that? How did you control me?"

Valkyrie didn't answer and neither did Tanith. They just stood there mouths agape staring at Mallorie.

"What? What did I do?"

Valkyrie managed to regain consciousnesses "Y-Y-You commanded. O-o-only sorcerers would respond to a command like that if they don't have a chosen name. Oh my God. Do you know what this means Mallorie?"

"No, What?" Mallorie said obviously confused.

"It means your a sorcerer. You can do magic like us" Valkyrie wanted to prove her point so she clicked her fingers and let the flames linger on her slender fingers. "I can do Elemental magic which means I can control the elements of fire, water, wind and earth. It's really rare to be able to posses more than one kind of magic but I do. As well as Elemental I can do necromancy, which means I use the shadows and stuff, basically It's dark magic. Tanith's an Adept. She can unlock things with just a touch of her hand and she can also walk on walls. I'm really sorry Mallorie, when I commanded you using your full name, I didn't think it would work. I thought you were a mortal"

"That's OK. Well, the only thing I wan't to know is what kind of magic _I_ can do. If I can do Elemental or Necromancy can you teach me Val? And if I'm an Adept can you teach me Tanith?"

"Sure" they said in unison.

"First of all you need a new name. To cover your given name and to give you protection, so people can't control you like I just did" Informed Valkyrie.

"I don't want to choose a new name straight away, when I don't even know my own powers. Give me some time to find them out then I'll choose my name" Mallorie told them.

"Fair enough. I think it's best if you come to the meeting with us though. It's safer and It gives us more time to discuss things" Tanith told her.

Valkyrie got up and switched off the TV. "I think we should all get changed now. It's half past eleven. Mall, come here and I'll give you some protective clothing that Ghastly made for me. It will help you until I can get Ghastly to make you some for yourself" Valkyrie took out her spare protective clothing from her wardrobe, "I hope you like black"

"Love It" Mallorie answered back whilst taking the outfit from Valkyrie.


	8. He's my boyfriend!

**Half Term! Wooohooooo! Not doing much this half term so Imma upload more chapters for you guys! I've already updated 3 chapters today and I'm hoping to get this fanfic finished before school starts again so I can carry on with another one.**

**Ok so here's the deal. I need some more characters in this fanfic to play Mallorie's and Valkyrie's friends at Forks High. If you want your OC as one of them then PM me or write a review and tell me:**

**Your Name/ Pen Name (so if your character gets chosen, I can give you a shout out):**

**Character's Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

** Are they Mortal or Sorcerer or Vampire or werewolf?:**

**Special abilities:**

**Do they fancy any of the characters that are already in the fanfic?:**

**Are they popular?:**

**personality: **

**A description of what they look like:**

**Family life:**

**Where do they live:**

**Interests:**

**That's all the information that you have to give me and if you want, you can give some more details about your own Character. **

**-Guess what? I still don't own any of the characters in any of the books! Oh, and I don't own 'the three musketeers' either. Now we've got that all sorted out, lets get on with the story.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**General POV in Skulduggery's and Ghastly's room.**

Skulduggery was lying on his bed reading 'The Three Musketeers' whilst waiting for the girls to finish changing. It had been just after dinner, that Val explained to Skulduggery, that Mallorie was a sorcerer. He took the situation well and agreed that it was safer to let her come to the meeting.

Just as he was about to finish the book, Ghastly came in.

"So Skul, how you going to tell her?"

"Tell who, what?"

"Don't play dumb Skul. I know you like Valkyrie"

"You have no proof!"

"Well for a detective, you don't cover up your emotions well do you? I see the way you hang onto her _every _word_._ The way you get lost in her eyes. The way you curse under your breath when she notices you looking at her. The way you get jealous when she get a new boyfriend. You can't deny it Skul. Your _head over heals in love_ with Valkyrie Cain".

Skulduggery's best friend knew him better than anyone, even better than himself. Skulduggery was hopelessly in love with an 18 year old girl. He watched his partner grow more mature and gorgeous over the years and he couldn't help but fall in love with her, like many other men in the past years. The thought of her with another man made him ache for her. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed air.

"I'm going outside Ghastly. I need air, Tell the girls I'll be in the Bentley"

And with that, Skulduggery picked up his fedora and coat and jumped out of the window to the Bentley.

**xXx**

**Meanwhile, in the girl's room, Valkyrie, Mallorie and Tanith were getting changed. **

Tanith walked out of her changing room first, wearing her usual tight leather and had her sword swinging at the side of he waist. She also wore leather bikers gloves and black ray bands.

Valkyrie came out next, with her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a plain black long sleeved blouse and on top of it she wore a red bodice covered in black lace. She wore ripped black skinny jeans, that was made by Ghastly with a special stretchy material so that she could run easily with it on. She wore long black boots that came up to her knees. The boots were also made by Ghastly, who used a special material to help her feel comfortable whilst running. She wore a black leather jacket, also made by Ghastly. He used a material to keep her body temperature inside and it was bulletproof. To top off her look, she wore a black fedora and had some of her fringe show at the side of it.

Mallorie entered the room with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore plain black blouse with a white collar and she had a thick black belt around her stomach . She wore the same exact jeans as Valkyrie, made by the same material. She wore black trainers and she had a black beanie on her head. She wore a black trench coat, made by a bulletproof material.

Valkyrie and Mallorie looked up and down at each other.

"WOW. You guys look so similar, no matter what you wear. Are you sure you guy's aren't related. Not ever a bit?" Asked Tanith.

"No. Not one bit"They said at the same time. They looked at each other and grinned.

"OK, Now that's just freaky." Tanith said.

"Hey! I just realized, It's the school prom in a few weeks. You need a date,Val." Said Mallorie.

"What about Skulduggery? You could take him there, dance with him, take him somewhere private and tell him that you love him! Ahhhh It would be soo romantic!" Screeched Tanith.

"Shut up Tanith! The windows open! Anyone could have heard you!" Shouted Valkyrie.

"Oh shit! Sorry Val. I'll close it" Tanith rushed up to window just in time to see a tall figure escape into the bushes at the front of the house. She din't see it's face, but it looked too familiar. Tanith grinned. She knew who it was. She may not have been a detective like Val and Skul but she knew that, Only a certain skeleton would do something like jumping in the closest bush if he got caught. She locked the window and told everyone it was time to go.

They stopped at Ghastly and Skul's door and told them it was time to go. Ghastly answered and said that Skul was already in the Bentley.

"OK then lets go" Valkyrie said.

The all jumped out of the window and used the wind to help land. Tanith just jumped and they walked to the Bentley.

"Oh crap!"shouted Valkyrie.

"Oh what is it now?" asked Ghastly.

"We forgot Mallorie!"

Valkyrie ran back to the window and found Mallorie was there listening on her iPod.

"Sorry Mall. I forgot you havn't figured out your powers yet." Apologized Valkyrie.

"Oh don't worry"

"Come on then, we're gonna be late!"

"What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just jump." Explained Valkyrie.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Yes. Yes I am, now jump or I'll push you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me"

"fine i'm jumping! I'm jumping!" Mallorie said.

She jumped and screamed the whole way down. She had her eyes closed so she didn't realize that Val used the air to slow her down and cushion her fall. Mallorie opened her eyes slightly.

"I'm alive?"

"Wow. You really have no faith in me what-so-ever, do you?" Asked Valkyrie.

"No, Not really" Answered Mallorie.

They walked to the Bentley. Valkyrie got in the front seat and Mallorie sat next to Tanith.

"So, Where's this meeting?" asked Mallorie.

"At school" Val said simply

"Awww! I have to be there every weekday and now a Saturday! Really? You couldn't think of a better place to hold the meeting?!" Complained Mallorie.

"Actually, we didn't want it to be there either, but a young sorcerer told us it would be held there" Val explained.

"OH, YEAH WHO?! IMMA KICK THAT GUYS ASS!" Shouted Mallorie.

"Zachary Night" Valkyrie told Mallorie.

Mallorie's face went as blank as a sheet.

"What's the matter Mall?" Val asked.

"H-H-He's my... He's my boyfriend"

**xXx**

**like it? Soz it's not the best but hey nobody's perfect! **

**remember to PM me or write a review if your want your own character in this fanfic.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX **


	9. That's not my name

**Remember, If you want your OC in this fanfic, PM me.**

**there might be some minor swearing and violence in this chapter, so you've been warned!**

**-I still don't own anything or anyone in any of the books.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

The rest of the drive to Forks High was torture for Mallorie. All she could think of was Zach. "How could he deceive me like that? He said that he loved me and that he would tell me everything. He said that there would be no secrets between us, and yet he lied. He lied to me with a straight face. How could he do that?" all those things were going through her head. She was going to get revenge and he'll never see it coming. She smirked.

Once they reached the front of the school gates, Mallorie saw Zach's car. He was still in it but with another girl. She couldn't believe it! He was cheating on her! First he keeps magic a secret from her and now he cheats on her!

"That son of a..." Mallorie started. Her blue eyes got darker, more fiercer.

"What? What's the matter Mallorie?" Val followed her stepsisters gaze. "Oh no he didn't! That Twat!" Shouted Val.

Mallorie could feel the anger boil up in her. Her eyes turned to a dark purple then to black. She could feel the shadows gather up in her palms. She got out of the Bentley and walked casually over to Zach's red Ferrari. When Zach pulled away from his girlfriends lips, he saw Mallorie and shock registered on his face.

"Mall, listen! It's not what you think!" He begged.

"Oh really? I just saw you lip locking with another girl! How is it not what I think? It's exactly what I think! Your cheating on me you son of a bitch!" And with that Mallorie felt the shadows gather in her palms. She used them to rip the roof of his car with one swift swipe of her hand. She could feel the adrenaline build up in her now. She brought both of her hands up and lightning crackled in the dark sky. The shadows surrounded Mallorie and with a swish of her hand she sent bullets made of shadows to Zach's chest. Zach dodged them just in time and sent a wave of shadows back at her.

"MALLORIE LISTEN TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR POWERS YET! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING!"

She just laughed an sent a lightning bolt at him. She missed by a centimeter. "MY NAME'S NOT MALLORIE ANYMORE,ZACH!"

She sent a wave of lightning and shadows at him for a final time. Zach fell to the ground and was trying to catch his breath.

Mallorie immediately stopped the thunder but kept the shadows in her palms. She walked up to Zach slowly and smirked.

She held out her hand to him. "My name's Daniella Dark Shadow. Pleased to meet ya".

Zach smirked and took her hand and shook it. "Zachary Night".

Daniella lifted him up and walked back to the others. She smirked when she was them. Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery's mouths were opened wide.

"Whoooo! You go girl!" Shouted Val.

**xXx**

**How was it? plz tell me and review. remember, if you want your OC in dis fanfic PM or review!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	10. Fletcher Fiona Renn

**OK so did you like the last chapter? I didn't know what to call Mallorie so my friends said I should call her my pen name. They said that the way I described Mallorie sounded just like me. We both have brown hair and big blue eyes. Also I have an american accent even though I live in England. It's really annoying cuz when i'm getting a ticket at the bus or meeting new people at school, they always end up asking if i'm American! Can you believe it? Anyways I just wanted to clear that up if you were wondering why I called Mallorie, Daniella. Oh BTW my name isn't Daniella it's actually Valkyrie's given name :) . Soz I haven't uploaded in a while, it's cuz I went to the movie's wid my friends then I caught the flu from my mum.**

**-Still don't own any of the characters in any of the books!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

"How'd ya?...But you just?... And you...?... Girl You kicked his lying ass bad! He totally deserved what he got!" Yelled Tanith.

Daniella chuckled at Tanith's compliment and did a mock bow. Her eyes changed back to normal and the shadows had disappeared from her hands. "Thanks Tanith. Hey Val? What kind of magic was that?" Asked Daniella.

"Not normal. That for sure" Val said grinning. "Your powers are _very _rare. Even rarer than being able to do two kinds of magic, like me. Once it's summer break, we'll take you to Ireland with us to see Kenspeckle, but for now I think we should take Mr cheater here, to the hospital then head home. Since he was supposed to hold the meeting and you just knocked him out, I'm pretty sure that we'll be excused. Plus, it gives us more time to train you and find out more about your powers".

"Cool. I can't wait" Daniella said whilst turning round to see her ex groaning on the pavement. "Do you think it would kill him to shut up for a few seconds?"

"Well to be fair, you did just kick his ass _and_ you just figured out how to use your powers. He's one of the Sanctuary's best agents, but you just kicked his ass in a matter of seconds. He's probably groaning in shame" explained Valkyrie.

"True dat... True dat. Anyways, shouldn't we take him to the hospital now? He's stopped groaning and I'm pretty sure it's unnatural to be shaking like that" Daniella pointed to a shaking Zach.

Zach was lying on is back and shaking all over. His clothes were slightly ripped showing his tanned six pack and unnatural blue lights were coming out of his chest. His face was as white as a sheet and he was sweating uncontrollably.

"Valkyrie, I wan't you to call Fletcher and tell him to teleport you girls, back to Desmond's house. Ghastly and I will take Zach to an old friend of ours. Stay safe, and if Fletcher tries _anything _on either you _or_ Daniella, could you kick his gay ass for me?" Skul asked.

"Sure. You stay safe to, otherwise I wont have a skeleton to take the mick out of anymore" Valkyrie grinned at her little crush.

"Bla bla bla, just call Fletcher"

Skulduggery and Ghastly took Zach and placed him at the back seat of the Bentley, whilst Valkyrie got out her Blackberry curve 9360 and text Fletcher to pick them up and take them to her dad's house. Almost instantly, Fletcher teleported behind her.

"Hey Babe, You called?" Asked Fletcher as he wrapped his unmuscular arms around his ex girlfriend.

Skulduggery and Ghastly rolled their eyes. "Wait for it..." said Skulduggery.

"FLETCHER FIONA RENN, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Valkyrie screamed and slapped Fletcher, messing up his hair in the process. Fletcher instantly ran behind Tanith and started to whimper.

"Told ya" Said Skulduggery. Ghastly nodded and Skulduggery started the Bentley's engine. They drove off leaving the girls to deal with Fletcher.

"Wait. Hold up. _Your_ Fletcher? I thought you would at least have a sense of pride and hide behind a car or something, But hiding behind a _girl,_ well that's just low" Daniella said.

"Who are you? Wait, are you _valkyrie?_ It can't be I was just hugging her" Fletcher scratched his head in confusion.

"My name's Daniella Dark Shadow, I would shake your hand but I'll probably end up gay" Dani joked but kept a straight face. Tanith suddenly burst out laughing, followed by Valkyrie and soon after, Daniella joined in.

Once they stopped laughing. Fletcher decided to speak " Why did you choose Daniella Dark Shadow as your name?"

"The same reason you chose Fletcher _Fiona_ Renn as yours, It suits my personality and my attitude" Daniella answered truthfully.

"I don't like you. Plus, I was drunk and I had no self control." Fletcher said through gritted teeth.

"Well it's a known fact that you don't like what you can't have. In this case I have brains, wits _and_ strength but unfortunately _you_ don't posses any of them" explained Daniella.

Once again, Tanith and Valkyrie burst out laughing. Fletcher was giving Dani a dirty look but she just ignored it and smiled cheekily at him.

**xXx**

After fighting for another hour, Fletcher teleported them to Desmond's house.

"Well thanks to Dani-know-it-all here, I have a broken nail and some split ends!" Shouted Fletcher.

"Shut up and go Fletcher! You'll wake up my step mum, you idiot!" Valkyrie Shoved Fletcher out through the window. He teleported just as he was about to hit the ground, but as he was shocked at what was happening, He teleported to the first thing he saw. In this case, the stinging nettle bush.

"Come on, lets get changed. Mum's going to take us dress shopping, yippee(!)" Ordered Valkyrie.

They got changed back to the pyjamas** (A/N. I didn't spell pyjamas wrong, It's how we spell it in England)** they were wearing earlier and fell asleep straight away.


	11. Happy Families?

**As you know, my laptop broke down, therefore leaving me to write another chapter to replace it. Anyways, Half term is a officially over, and I'm going back to school tomorrow! nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! I hope you enjoy this chappie.  
**

**-BTW I still don't own any of the characters in any of the books.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

The first light of dawn shone through the gap between Daniella's curtains. Tanith and Valkyrie had fallen asleep straight away once they came home, but Dani couldn't feel sleep come to her, so she practiced magic. Skulduggery came into Dani's bedroom to tell her that Zach was healing and getting better. She just nodded and hid beneath her covers and pretended yo sleep. When she heard the door click, she knew that Skulduggery had gone back to his own room. She got up and went to get some water from her bathroom. She got an empty plastic cup and filled it to the brim with water. "That should do it" She said to herself. She then cleared out her desk and placed the cup in the middle of it. She slowly lifted her hands and concentrated on the water. She thought about the sea, rivers, streams and rain. Nothing happened. She did it again. Nothing happened. She then got frustrated and threw her hands up in the air. At first nothing happened but then she heard bullets of rain coming down on the roof. She wanted to smile but she had no proof that it was her. It could have been a weather forecast gone wrong for all she knew. She then clicked her fingers and concentrated on the sun. She closed her eyes and thought of the sun and almost instantly, she heard the bullets fade and was replaced by the heat of the warm sun. She grinned to herself. "This really isn't normal". She went back to bed to have a few hours sleep before the dress shopping. How she hated dress shopping.******  
**

******xXx**

2 Hours later, Daniella was woken up by a loud scream. By instinct, she ran downstairs and found her mum and soon-to-be stepfather hugging. Dani rubbed her eyes, Hard. "OK what's going on here? Hey Des!"

"Hi Mallorie. How are you?" Desmond Edgley hugged Dani.

"I'm fine. Stephanie's the best! So's Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery, There all here too! But you still haven't answered my question, What's going on?" Dani raised a quizzical eye at her stepfather. Desmond looked back at his fiance then back to Dani.

"I think It's best if we tell You and Stephanie together. That way we wont have to answer the same questions twice" answered Desmond.

"That's OK, I'm already here" Valkyrie was sitting contently on the sofa. She had entered the living room so silently they didn't even notice her.

"Wow. How did you get here?"

"On a plane" Answered Valkyrie simply.

"Haha very funny. Now come here you little ninja"

Valkyrie grinned and ran into her fathers arms. "That's 'crime fighting ninja' to you" Valkyrie said to her dad.

Desmond chuckled and gestured the girls to sit down on the sofa. He looked at his fiance and she nodded. "Well as you know, I've been on a business trip in Australia and because of my presentation I've been promoted! Which means I get $2000 a week! Isn't that amazing!"

Jane made a face that made her look like she was disappointed with something. It only lasted a second, but Valkyrie and Daniella both saw it.

Val and Dani nodded and had a silent conversation with each other. "But that's not all is it?" Val said to her dad slowly.

"No, how did you know we had more to tell you?" Desmond asked his daughter.

"I saw the way Jane looked at you before you told us about the _good news _but the face she made afterwards suggests that she was disappointed about what you said, which is confusing because you being promoted is a good thing. Also, you gestured us to sit down before you told us which meant that there was something more important that you have to tell us. As well as that, you decided to tell us when we were both here and not separately. You wouldn't do that if it was business related, would you? Which means you were stalling" Explained Valkyrie.

Desmond looked at Jane and Jane looked back wide eyed and shocked that Valkyrie had figured out all that in a matter of 2 minutes. She quickly scrunched up her face but Val and Dani noticed it quickly. Jane quickly put her hand to her tummy and said she was hungry.

"No your not. Because I'm not done explaining things yet" Valkyrie said "The face you just made suggests that you were in pain for just a second. Am I right? And you quickly went to your tummy to rub it. You said you were hungry but looking over to the half eaten sandwich over there" Val pointed over to the counter where a half eaten sandwich lay" Suggests you have already eaten. It cant have been Dad's sandwich because he just got here. So if you not hungry, your..." Val looked over to Daniella.

"Your pregnant ,aren't you mom?" Daniella said slowly, almost sadly.

Jane looked over to Valkyrie and Daniella then she looked over to her fiance. He smiled at her, which gave her the confidence to tell the girls. "Yes. Yes I am"

"How many weeks?" Asked Daniella.

"6, there still isn't any bump though and I'm going to have to get a slightly bigger wedding dress but I think I can manage with a slightly bigger wedding dress"

"When did you find out?" Dani asked dipping her head down

"Last night, but I wanted to tell you all together"

"Yeah, but you were too scared and let me and Val find out ourselves!" Dani shouted at her mum.

"Mallorie you know I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to tell you but... wait did you just say Val?" Jane asked curiously.

"No, who's Val? I said Steph. Right Des?" Daniella looked over to her mother's fiance's with a knowing look in her eyes.

Desmond understood perfectly "Yep, she diffinately said Steph. Maybe your just hearing wrong dear, you should sit down for a bit"

"Yeah I think I should" Jane went over to the sofa beside the one where the girls were sitting. Daniella could feel the anger boiling up in her again. Valkyrie noticed this and quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Errrm I think that Mallorie and I should go and get some rest and think this through" Valkyrie got up and gestured Dani to follow her before she started to break things again. The girls ran upstairs and went into Val's bedroom. They woke up Tanith and told her that they needed to go out. "Yeah sure, you guys can take my bike but where are you going?" Tanith asked concerned.

"We just need to get out of here. I think Dani might start breaking things if she doesn't calm down" Val said

"OK. It helps to let out your energy if your angry. Dani looks like she wants to break every living thing on this planet! Take her to somewhere calm, That should help her out. The keys are in the trunk!" Tanith said.

"Ok, thanks that should help a lot!" Val went to the balcony and jumped. She used the wind to make her descent easier. Dani jumped and wrapped shadows around her to help make her fall more graceful and hurt less. They both ran to Tanith's bike and put on their helmets. They sped down the freeway and went to a beautiful little park near their school. They sat near the pond for a while and talked to each other. Dani seemed to calm down more while she talked to Valkyrie. Soon her eyes changed back to blue and the shadows had all gone. She was back to her normal self.

"Dani why aren't you happy about the baby?" Valkyrie asked after a while.

"It's not that I don't want another brother or sister, It's just that my mom has had quite alot of miscarriages and I don't like to think that the same thing will happen again. I had an older brother once, did you know that? We were all a happy family until she had her first miscarriage. She cried for weeks and she didn't come out of her bedroom. My brother was 18 and I was 8 years old. My Dad was in the army so he wasn't there much. My brother would always look after us, he was the man of the house. One day he heard that we needed to pay the rent soon or we would be kicked out of our little apartment. He told me that he would find a way to get some money. One day he came home and put me down on the bed. He told me that his part time job wasn't going to be enough to pay for the rent, so he told me he was going away for a while to get some more money. He said he didn't know when he would be back so I gave him something to remember us by. It was a silver locket that had a picture of me and him in it on the right. It was taken on his 18th birthday. He had just got a car and he was taking it for a test drive with me in it. It was the best day of my life." Dani stopped for a second and closed her eyes tightly. "The picture on the other side was of my mom and dad on their wedding day. Mom wore a white gown and dad was wearing a black tux. They looked so happy together." she took off the locket to show Valkyrie. " There were two parts to the locket. They both have the same pictures. He has the silver and I have the gold half. When you put them together it makes a heart, but it also has a word engraved on it. I don't know what it says because I was soo young and I can't remember" Dani cupped the locket in her hands and hugged it against her chest and she started to sob quietly.

"Oh my gosh Dani. I didn't know you went through soo much. I shouldn't have asked you, I'm soo sorry" Valkyrie apologized and hugged her.

"No, It's OK. I needed to get that out sometime" Dani took a deep breath and continued the story "When Sam left, I stayed on that bed and waited for him. It had been hours and hours and I was starting to worry. I never saw him again after that night. To remember him, I wear this locket every single day and I pray every night by my window sill that I'll see him again. He's 26 today. I like to come here on his birthday because it was his place to calm down and think. He would always take me here and we would feed the ducks in the pond." Dani smiled at the thought and tears came down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Dani"

"Don't be. I know he's not dead, he's missing but not dead. Never. It doesn't feel like he's dead. We were really close and we would always know when one of us were hurt or sad. We knew everything about each other. We were like best friends. A few weeks after he left, a small bag appeared with enough money inside it to pay for the rent. The bag was small and green and it came every month, just when we needed it. I think that it was Sam. We both loved the colour green and the bag was green. I think that he was dropping a hint to me or something. The bag was always filled with money but on my birthday there would be a little bit extra tied together with a green ribbon. I know it was Sam but I didn't get why he didn't just come to us and give us the money personally."

"Well don't worry. Now you have me. I wont be like your brother but at least you have me to be here for you" Val said whilst hugging Dani.

Dani laughed and hugged Valkyrie back. " Come on, we better go before Mum finds out we've gone. _And_ we're still in our Pj's"

Val looked down at what she was wearing. "Oh holy..." they both laughed and went to Tanith's bike and sped back home.

******xXx**

******Did you like it? I haven't uploaded in ages because I was at the hospital. But I finally had some time to upload! Plz review and PM me for your OC in this fanfic.**

******-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	12. The Vision

**OK, This chappie is in Edward and Alice's point of view. I hope you like it!**

**-Alas! I still don't own Skulduggery Pleasant and Twilight! No matter how many bloody times Iv'e asked! Anyway enough about me, READ THE STORY! READ IT, GO ON. I DARE YOU!**

**-xXDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Ed's POV**

_**Bella's cousin is coming over today. Great! I can't wait to meat her family back from Ireland. Bella said that Stephanie and her lost touch years ago once she moved to Forks. She's really excited, and I'm happy for her. It's just, that if she's anything like Bella, She'll get suspicious of me and my 'family'. And what if she doesn't like me. UGH! Stop it Edward! Be happy for Bella; Your Bella. She loves you and that's all that matters! Smile you idiot, she's about to come to your room!**_

**I heard the door open and Bella popped her head through. She was wearing a simple light blue blouse and black skinny jeans. She also had a dark blue hoodie and black trainers on**_**. She looks beautiful! **_**I smiled at her and she blushed back. _I love her blush! _**

**"Hey. I just wanted to remind you that Steph's coming over in a few hours, so you better tell Alice not to go crazy!" Bella joked. **

**"Hey It's not my fault Alice is naturally crazy!" I said. I heard a Alice shout 'HEY!' from downstairs. We both laughed. At vampire speed, I ran up to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She rested her arms on my shoulders and I kissed her forehead softly. She smiled and we went downstairs, hand in hand, to find Alice having a Vision... **

**xXx**

**Alice's POV**

**_The girl wore a plain black shirt and ripped skinny jeans. She wore a black jacket made from an unnameable material. She was smiling but it looked forced. She wasn't alone though. There were two other girls and two older looking men that couldn't have been over 35. One of the girls wore a green summer dress that came down to her knees. It was covered in blue and pink flowers and she wore a thick black belt to top off her look. She also wore green converse and a half of a heart locket. She looked like the same age of the first girl, probably 18. The tall blond, looked around 25 years old. She had a leather jacket and tight pants on. She wore a light brown blouse and she had a sword swinging at the side of her belt! WHO CARRIES A SWORD AROUND THESE DAYS!? The first man wore a smart tailors outfit and he had no hair. His head almost looked fake. Finally the last man was tall; taller than the rest of them. He wore a finely tailored suit that looked like it cost him a fortune. He wore a long brown overcoat and a brown fedora was rested on his black hair. For some reason his face didn't look right, it kind of looked waxy. Like it wasn't his real face. He was also very thin. Unnaturally thin. I looked over to Edward to see if he could read their minds. He just shook his head. Then I looked at Bella and I saw her try to hide her grin. Then the girl put her hand out in front of her and said " Hey, I'm Stephanie Edgley, Pleased to meat you". _  
**

**After that, the vision finished and I saw Edward and Bella looking at me. "What?" I asked.**

**Edward smiled. "We were wondering what you saw. You were having that vision for half and hour!"**

**"N-Nothing" I stuttered.**

**"OK, We'll just leave you to what you were doing" He turned around and left me with Bella.**

**"You're not gonna leave are ya'?" **

**"Not a chance, pixie. Tell me! I'm your best friend!" Bella begged me. She did that cute puppy face that she does to Edward and I nearly gave in when I heard the doorbell ring...**


	13. Flashback

**OK, Before you get confused by reading this, this chappie is taken place before Alice has her vision about them. They're going dress shopping, yay(!). Trust me I don't like writing about shopping as much as you don't like reading about it but alas! I already said that they were going shopping so shopping it is! Oh and the most funniest thing happened today. Well me and my friends were talking about this annoying boy on the bus and I was like " Fudge off" but I didn't see my math teacher walk past when I said it, until my friends decided to tell me. It was soo unfair because I didn't see her because I forgot my glasses. Hope you like it! BTW I love the cup song! I know it's random but I like being random so if you don't like it then... errr... I don't know. OK weird randomness over, so lets get on with this fanfic! Oh and I have a stupid Latin test tomorrow, Wish me luck! Or not or what ever or... yeah just forget what I just writ. **

**-BTW I don't own any of the characters from any of the books!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

It had been 6 hours since Valkyrie and Daniella went to the pond. They had went straight to their bedrooms after that and changed to go dress shopping. They were not happy.

Valkyrie was wearing aplain black shirt and ripped skinny jeans. She wore a black jacket courtesy of Ghastly. She had her Necromancer ring on her finger and she wore a simple silver necklace with a black skull attached to it. It was a gift from Skulduggery for her 18th birthday. She laughed at the memory of when he gave it to her.

******_FLASHBACK_ **

******_"Valkyrie, you are not sending in your reflection for your 18th!" Yelled Skul from the bottom of the staircase. _**

******_"Why not! I sent her for my 16th and 17th, why not my 18th birthday?!" She screamed back. _**

******_"Because It's not fair on your parents and loved ones. Won't you miss them?" Skulduggery said to her as he reached her bedroom door. He opened it and entered. _**

******_"But I don't want to go, and nothing you do or say will change that Skul. NOTHING. If you try anything, and I mean ANYTHING, you are soo dog food when I get back!" She threatened. _**

******_"Charming, that is. Since you said that, I guess I cant give you an early birthday present." Skulduggery said slowly and went towards the window._**

******_"Fine! I'll go!" _**

******_"Good. Turn around and move your hair out of your face" Skulduggery ordered._**

******_"Why?" She asked curiously._**

******_" Just do it. Oh and close your eyes"_**

******_Valkyrie did what she was told and turned around, closed her eyes and moved her hair. Suddenly she felt cold metal resting on her neck. She smiled. Skulduggery got her a necklace! _**

******_"OK, done! you can open your eyes now"_**

******_Valkyrie looked down at the necklace on her neck and gasped. The chain was a plain silver and it had a black skull on it. It was beautiful and she loved it! "I love it Skul. It's beautiful!... But you are still dog food" Valkyrie grinned. " Now all I need is a dog..."_**

******_"Glad you liked it." Skul said sarcastically. _**

******_END FLASHBACK_**

******xXx**

Val zoned back to earth by a loud knock on her door. It was Dani. She wore a green summer dress that came down to her knees. It was covered in blue and pink flowers and she wore a thick black belt to top off her look. She also wore green converse and a half of a heart locket.

"Err Dani, in Forks it's pretty cold. Are you sure you don't want to wear anything else a little warmer?" Valkyrie asked.

"Nah, I've a feeling that it's going to be sunny today." Dani grinned.

"No the weather man said it was going to be cold and raining"

"Well we'll see"

"oh... kay then."

Daniella grinned at Valkyrie and at that moment, Desmond Edgley entered the room. He looked at them sternly and he closed the door shut before talking.

"Why did you tell her val?" He asked.

Valkyrie was stunned for a second. Her dad never called her Valkyrie he always called her Stephanie. "She kind of... Found out about us by herself".

"What? Explain please."

"Well..." Valkyrie and Dani took turns explaining what happened yesterday to him. He didn't ask questions or tell them off; he just listened. Once they were finished explaining to him, he nodded and walked out of the room.

"Well, that was strange" Dani said.

"Agreed"

A few minutes later, Desmond came in and told them that Jane didn't feel to well so they had to cancel the shopping trip.************** (A/N. Ha! you actually thought that I was going to put a shopping trip! Please, I'm too lazy to do that! Good thing I'm lazy otherwise you would have to experience a layer of hell by reading about shopping! Your welcome!).**

They nodded and informed him that they were going to visit Bella today. He said OK and that they should be back at 11pm at the latest. Once he left, they woke up Tanith and she put on her usual get up. They went to the boy's room to find that they were already waiting for them in the Bentley. Skulduggery was already wearing his facade. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. Valkyrie looked at his eyes for a second and realized that they never changed no matter what kind of facade he wore. She didn't bother to press on and asked questions so they just got into the Bentley and sped off to The Cullen's house.


	14. Maia's Dreams

**THIS CHAPPIES FOR Raychaell Dionzeros . THIS CHAPPIE IS WAY OVERDUE! I PROMISED I WOULD PUT HER CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC AND SHE HAS BEEN REALLY PATIENT WAITING FOR ME TO POST THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**-BTW I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT SERIES AND TWILIGHT! OH AND KIKI (KIARA) AND ALL HER BROTHERS AND THEIR ROBOT HELPER/ WAITER BELONGS TO RAYCHAELL NOT ME!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

Val's tummy began to rumble on the way to the Cullen's house. Skulduggery thought that it was a good idea to stop at the nearest cafe to get something to eat. Everyone agreed and they stopped at a modern cafe just along the freeway. It was big and a tinted white. The huge neon sign read 'Maia's Dreams' . Inside the cafe was warm and clean. there were posters and trophy's everywhere. They all sat at the nearest booth and started to chat. Once they finished their conversation, their waiter came to take their order. Val and Dani looked at her suspisiously. She had short black hair which was in a bob styled like a bird's wing and ice blue eyes. She had very faint swirling tattoos covering her body. She wore a black jacket. The material looked just as strong as Ghastly's. She also wore a white long sleeved shirt, desert camo print cargo jeans, and black combat boots. Skulduggery looked at her too and realized she looked very familiar, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Oh well.

She smiled and asked for their orders.

"Um, I'll have a bacon sandwich please" asked Valkyrie.

"Yeah, I'll have that too please" Daniella said.

"I'll have a chicken salad please" Tanith ordered.

"I'll have beef burger please" Ghastly said.

"And what d'ya want sir?" she asked Skulduggery.

"I'll have a fanta please" Skulduggery said.

When she went to make their food Skulduggery took the opportunity to speak. "She looks familiar, doesn't she?" He asked raising a fake eyebrow.

"Oh thank God, you realized that too! I thought I was the only one!" Ghastly said.

"Yeah, she looked a bit suspisious. I don't think she's human." said Valkyrie.

"She had very faint tattoos all over her body." said Dani.

"She sounds familiar" added Tanith.

before anyone could say anything, the mysterious woman came back with all their orders. "There you go. Two bacon sandwiches, a chicken salad, a beef burger and a fanta" She said.

"Thanks, I'm sorry but We didn't catch your name" Skulduggery said.

"That's 'cus I didn't tell you" she whispered to herself, just faint enough that Valkyrie and Daniella could just catch what she said. " I'm Kiara. Or Kiki, whichever you want to call me. nice to meat you" and with that she went back to the kitchen, leaving a very confused and suspisious group of mages.

**-I hope you like that Raychaell! That was for you! I'll try to put her in a few more chappies. **

**Tell me what you thought about the new character, your thought are very much appreciated. please review! **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	15. The vision comes true

**-I don't own any of the characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series and Twilight.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**General POV**

On the way to the Cullen's house, Valkyrie had a feeling that somebody was following them. She didn't talk for the whole journey and Skulduggery was getting worried about his partner. "Val are you Ok? You look a little pale"

"Yeah I'm tired that's all. I just have a feeling that somebody's following us. I'm probably overreacting. It's nothing to worry about" Valkyrie reassured him.

Skulduggery nodded and decided not to press on further. A few minutes later Skulduggery announced that they were there.

"OH MY GOD..." Valkyrie started.

"...It's beautiful" Finished Daniella.

The Cullen's household was** (A/N extracts from Twilight, which , as you know, I don't own, are in italics!) **_timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration._

They walked cautiously up to the door. Valkyrie knocked twice and pulled on a smile and a brave face. She deffinately wasn't going to enjoy this visit. A girl opened the door. She had a look of recognition in her gold eyes, which Valkyrie and Dani found weird, because they had never met before. She was small and looked like a pixie. She had short brown hair _and_ she was soo pale. Unnaturally pale. She is deffinately a vampire, thought Valkyrie. she had a great fashion sense, Daniella was going to love her then. She wore a dark blue shirt and white skinny jeans. She had white converse on and a light blue hoodie. She looked at us then quickly took a look behind her. When she looked back at us, she smiled sweetly.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Edgley. Nice to meet you" Valkyrie took her hand out of her pocket and held it out for the girl.

"Hey I'm Alice Cullen. I would shake your hand but I have a cold and I don't want you to catch it" Alice answered slightly over excited.

Valkyrie looked at her but she looked completely fine. Valkyrie would just have to find out later on.

" Come in! It must be freezing!" She said.

They all entered the house and introduced themselves to each other._The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most the floor to create a wide open space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to a wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white._ Valkyrie spotted Bella and screamed happily. She ran to her and they hugged.

"Oh my gosh you haven't changed a bit Bella!"

"Neither have you, Steph. You look like you're only 16!" Bella said. Valkyrie laughed quietly and so did Skul, Ghastly, Tanith and Dani. The truth is, she started aging slower when she was 16 because of magic, but they didn't know that!

"You look great Bells! Now where's the lucky man to have married you?!" asked Valkyrie.

Val heard a faint cough behind her. She looked behind her and smiled. He had bronze/red hair. He too was unnaturally pale. His hair was even messier than Fletcher's but he made it look good, unlike a certain someone. He wore a grey shirt and a black jacket. He had dark blue jeans and he wore black trainers. "Nice to meet you, I'm Edward Cullen."

Valkyrie flinched slightly and gave him a quick smile. " Nice to meet you Edward"

Alice noticed her flinch and realized that Val was worried about something. There was a faint knock on the door and five people entered the house. They were all dressed in the latest fashion. They were all unnaturally pale and they were all inhumanely beautiful. The oldest looking man from the group smiled politely and introduced themselves. After all the introductions, they all went to the living room. Valkyrie, Bella, Daniella, and Alice were upstairs chatting and catching up. Whilst the rest of them were downstairs having a conversation.

There was a small knock on Alice's door and Rosalie entered the room with a straight smile plastered on her lips. " Could I just talk to Alice and Bella quickly? It'll just take a minute." Valkyrie and Dani nodded and they both left the room.

**xXx**

**General POV in Alice's bedroom**

Rosalie shut the door close and sat down on the bed " I don't trust them. They don't seem right. Did you see Skulduggery? Doesn't he look, I don't know, a bit odd? I mean, his face looks like it's made of wax for Gods sake! WAX! AND he doesn't have blood! If you smell him he doesn't have a scent and you cant smell blood! I've talked to Jasper and he said he cant sense any emotion from any of them, not one! I also talked to Edward and he said that he can read some of their thoughts. He can pick pieces from their memory and read them but only little pieces. The only minds he cant read are Mallorie and Stephanie. It's like they have a barrier blocking him from their thoughts. Strange right? Edward said that he thinks Skulduggery is onto us. He keeps on thinking of two things: Valkyrie and Vampires. Who's Valkyrie?"

"Rose slow down. Stop worrying. I think I know who this Valkyrie is but it's just a hunch. And as for Skulduggery, I think I know what he is" Alice said.

Rose nodded and walked out of the room.


	16. we're being watched

**OK, just let me boast for like 1 second! OK HERE GOES! WHOOOOOOOOOO, 588 VIEWS! I'M SOO HAPPY! come on, lets get it to 600! I know we can do this. Oh and I want at least 2 reviews if you want another update. (Talking on Skype wid ma friends, listening to Paramore and writing this fanfic. wow multitasking!)**

**-BTW I don't own anything from Twilight and Skulduggery Pleasant series.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Valkyrie's POV**

We saw Rose leave the room and head downstairs. I made sure she was out of earshot before I asked Dani a question. "What do you think they were talking about? Do you think that they've figured us out?"

"No, I don't think so. But I think that I might be able to get evidence that they're vamps. It's just a hunch but I think it might work. Trust me." Dani answered back.

"OK lets go back before they get suspicious"

When we reached the door we could hear their conversation.

"Alice? What are you going to do?" Bella asked concerned.

"Like I said, it's just a hunch but I've been researching magical beings for a few weeks now and I think that your cousin, Stephanie, might be keeping a _very_ big secret from us all" Said Alice.

At that moment, we decided that we had heard enough and we walked cautiously into the room. We smiled weakly at them and sat back down on the unoccupied beanbags. There was a moments silence before Alice decided to talk again.

"Hey Steph, Whats your favorite song?"

"Errm, I don't know. It would have to be all the songs by Paramore" She answered cautiously.

"Really? Well I love the song... oh what's it called?... Ah yes, I remember. I think its called Ride of the Valkyries, ever heard of it?" asked Alice still in her usual hyperactive personality.

I flinched. It was the song that influenced me to choose my name. I snuck a quick look at Bella and saw that she was looking a bit agitated and I shook my head as an answer for Alice. I looked back at Bella and she looked slightly more calmer than before. All of a sudden I saw something shine from Alice's direction. I quickly looked at her and she had her hood on despite it being really warm in her room anyway.

**xXx**

**Bella's POV**

'Valkyrie? Who could that be and how did Alice find out about her?' Alice had her idea face on.

"Alice? What are you going to do?" I asked with concern written all over my face.

"Like I said, it's just a hunch but I've been researching magical beings for a few weeks now and I think that your cousin, Stephanie, might be keeping a _very_ big secret from us all" Said Alice.

My face went completely blank and my hands were getting sweaty. I think I'm overreacting way too much! Suddenly the door opened and Steph and Mall came in. They had a worried look on their faces but it was quickly replaced by their feeble attempt to smile at us. They sat down on the beanbags they were sitting on previously before the distraction and we were silent for a second. Then, as usual, Alice was the first to speak.

"Hey Steph, Whats your favorite song?"

"Errm, I don't know. It would have to be all the songs by Paramore" She answered cautiously.******  
**

"Really? Well I love that song... oh what's it called?... Ah yes, I remember. I think its called **_Ride of the Valkyries_**, ever heard of it?" asked Alice calmly but still in her usual hyperactive personality.

I saw Steph flinch at Alice's words. Why would she do that, unless she knew we were onto her. I needed to stay calm. It couldn't be her, she can't be Valkyrie Cain. I've heard stories and tales about the famous skeletons sidekick. She has many titles**. Valkyrie Cain; The skeletons sidekick. Valkyrie Cain; Faceless ones killer. Valkyrie Cain; the deceiver. **But there was one title that stood out from the rest**. Valkyrie Cain; the Vampire slayer.**

**xXx**

**Back to Valkyrie's POV**

"Oh look, It's sunny!" I said as a distraction. I saw heard Alice curse under her breath.

I looked over to Daniella and she grinned at me and mouthed _I told you so, my hunch is always right. _I didn't get it, how did she know that vampires shone in the sun and how did the sun magically appeared out of no where, I mean it was just RAINING! "magic" I whispered accidently.

Alice froze. She looked at us with wide eyes then she just completely blanked out. It was like she wasn't even there.

**xXx**

**Alice's POV**

I heard Stephanie say 'magic' quietly to Mallorie. I froze and turned to them. Then I looked at Bella with wide eyes and went into, yet another, vision.

_**The man stood watching us through the trees in the forests, he was dressed in black and dark green. By the looks of it, he had been watching us for some time now. Beside him were two people; a girl and boy. They were all wearing similar clothes to the other boy but these two seemed more familiar, like I had seen them before. **_

When the vision ended I turned to Bella. "Someones watching us" I said. I told them to all go downstairs where everyone else were. To my surprise, Mallorie and Stephanie didn't even look remotely scared.

When we reached the living room I saw that Skulduggery, Ghastly, Esme and Carlisle were chatting privately together. Tanith, Edward, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were sitting on the couch and laughing. When we entered the room everyone went silent and I went over to Carlisle to tell him what I saw. By the look on Edwards face, he had already read my mind and saw the vision. I thought to him if we should tell them and he just nodded. I sighed and rounded everyone up into the Living room and told them **_everything._**


	17. The secrets out

**What did you think of the last chapter? Review and tell me what you think. I want at least one review if you want another chapter. Oh yeah, Summer Rosewood told me to check out the knife song and I was like OMG how the hell does he do that! So if you like the cup song, check out the knife song It's fricking weird!**

**-And no matter how many times I've asked, I still don't own any of the characters from Skulduggery Pleasant and Twilight!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Still in Alice's POV**

When I finished explaining my vision to them, I told them about vampires. I saw Stephanie flinch slightly but I carried on talking. When I finished there was a moments silence. I was trying to anticipate what would happen next when I saw a light coming from Stephanie...

**Valkyrie's POV**

Vampires. I knew it but how did Alice know so much about me. She was going to reveal my secret to Bella when we were upstairs but then she had a vision. WHY, WHY, WHY? Why is my life so complicated! I guess our covers blown, no point keeping a secret when they've already revealed theirs.I might as well add to the silence, Here goes...

I clicked my fingers and let the flame linger on my fingers for a few moments. When I looked up I saw The Cullen's retreat slightly and I remembered Vampires die from fire. I quickly extinguished the flame. "Sorry, I forgot that you weren't immune to fire" Bella looked worried but the Cullen's had no expression on his face at all.

"Magic. We have magic..." I explained everything to the Cullen's and they listened to her contently. I finished telling them about magic then I told them how I met Skulduggery. I looked at Skulduggery and he smiled at the memory. I think that we were looking at each other for a second too long because I heard a faint cough from behind us. I blushed and gestured Skulduggery to take his facade off. Everyone looked at him with shocked faces but I just smirked "Show off".

"It's not my fault I'm amazingly extraordinary" Skulduggery answered me.

"Your a show off with a huge ego and will most likely be dog food the first minute we go back to Ireland" I said.

"Charming"

I heard a cough and I turned around. "Well anytime you finish flirting, we literally have all the time in the world but we would like to hear more about magic" Said Jasper.

I blushed at his words but I continued to tell them about magic, Irish vampires, Monsters, Nye, the sanctuary and everything else. I told them about Fletcher and Caelan. I had to stop when I told them what Caelan did to me but Skulduggery politely carried on for me. When we were done Alice said something unexpected.

"You think we're like Caelan don't you?"

I looked at her shocked. I didn't know if I should answer that or not. Instead I decided to say that the vampires in Ireland are different to the ones here. She nodded and went silent, which made the tension rise in the room.

"You're Valkyrie Cain, aren't you Steph?" I looked around the room and saw that all of the Cullen's had looked at me with fright written all over their face and I realized that Bella asked the question.

I nodded unsure why everyone except Skul, Ghastly, Tanith and Dani were looking at me like I was a threat. " Yes, Yes I am. Why do you ask?"

Bella gulped. "Well there are lots of tales about the Skeleton detective. Those tales were created centuries ago by an unknown Vampire. It's says that the skeleton detective had a sidekick-"

I growled slightly when she said sidekick but Skulduggery just laughed "I'm not his sidekick"

"OK... like I said, the skeleton had a _partner. _She had long black hair and stormy brown eyes. She was tall and only wore black. She had many titles and there are many tales about her but she is usually known as Valkyrie Cain; the Vampire slayer"

I smirked and held back a smile. But I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. All the Cullen's were looking at me like I was crazy. They actually think that I'm going to hurt them! Oh my gosh that's frickin hilarious. I laughed soo loud and hard that I created shadows all around me. Now the Cullen's looked even more scared! The look on their faces made my laugh escalate more until I was clutching my stomach to stop myself from laughing even harder. When I finished my laughing fit I told them that I earned that nickname a few years back because I killed a bunch of Vampires by jumping off a cliff and into the seawater. Some of the vampires were stupid enough to follow and they got themselves killed because of the seawater. The Cullen's expressions seemed to soften up a little and I was about to start my laughing fit again. WOW Vampires can be so gullible at times!


	18. Old friends

**Wow, I haven't updated for a while! I'm really sorry about that! I also changed the image for this fanfiction! It didn;t show all of it though :( It's split in half: Twilight on the right and Skulduggery on the left. at the bottom it's supposed to be a necklace that says Mallorie and in the middle is a pic of Mallorie! (OK it's actually me but I didn't want to use pictures of random people who look similar to me) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters because they are already owned by Derek Landy and Stephe****nie Meyer.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Jacob's POV**

When I woke up this morning I had a strange feeling. Like something important was going to happen today. I was so lost in thought when I heard my phone ring; It was Bella. After I hung up, I went over what she said in my head. She said she was bringing over an old friend to visit. I wonder who it is?

**Mallorie's POV**

Bella came back into the room and said that she, Valkyrie and I were going to La Push. Yay I love La Push and the beach there! We got up and left, the now calm, Cullen's with Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith. We got into Bella's truck and drove down to La Push.

"Why are we going there Bella?" Val questioned.

"Were going to see an old friend"

"Oh okay" Val sat back and we drove in a comfortable silence to our destination.

When we arrived we all jumped out of the car. I was about to walk over to meet the people Bella were talking about when I realized I forgot something at the trunk.

I ran to the back of the truck, grabbed my bag and slung it over my back. Then I heard it. A scream. My head shot up; It was Valkyrie. I sprinted to the front of the truck and stopped dead in my tracks. The sight was something to laugh at! Valkyrie was slung over the shoulders of a tanned, muscular boy. He looked around my age. He had jet black hair and he wore cargo shorts. She was screaming and thrashing about whilst Bella and the mystery boy were laughing their heads off. I let out a small giggle and the boy looked straight at me, his brown eyes gleaming.

Jacob's POV

I was waiting outside when I heard the familiar rumble of my best friend's truck. I sniffed the air and caught a different scent. strange; Who did Bella bring? The truck parked next to mine and two figures climbed out. Bell and slender girl who looked incredibly familiar. The girl was dressed in black and looked similar to Bella. Could it be?

"Stephanie?" I asked.

Her head shot up and I saw a smile creep up on her lips. I grinned and ran up to her.

"Jacob! I haven't seen you in years!" She screeched.

I laughed, picked her up and slung her over my shoulders ignoring her screams and protests. I laughed and so did Bella. I was about to put Steph down when I heard a small giggle. My lifted my head and saw a bark haired beauty standing next to Bella's truck.

My heart rate sped up and I couldn't take my eyes off her. Then I felt this strange feeling; like we were meant to be together. One word shot through my head; **_Imprint. _**


	19. Why is he not dead?

**Hey! How you doing? Thanks for all the reviews, they are great and I always enjoy reading them! They keep me going when I'm too lazy or too busy to upload or if I have writers block, so thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Skulduggery Pleasant series and the Twilight Saga, no matter how egotistic (Skulduggery), fricking awesome (Valkyrie), fatherly (Carlisle), Loving (Esme), Beautiful (Rosalie), Romantic (Edward), crazy; fun-packed; hyper etc... (Alice), Laid-back (Jasper), strong (Emmett), retarded (Fletcher), stalker-like (Caelan), athletic (Tanith) and protective (Ghastly), they are. **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Jacob's POV**

I just wanted to run up to her and hug her close; to never let her go, to let her know that she was mine. But I knew that was insane; I knew that would just scare her off. I barely knew the girl and yet I still imprinted! **_Stupid, stupid me! _**

I carefully put Stephanie down and let her hit me on the arm; which she did, obviously. I sighed and put my hands up mimicking my defeat. At my gesture she seemed calmer and let her guard down, **_Perfect timing_** I thought. I grinned and tickled her, which earned me giggles from Bella and my imprint. Unfortunately I had to stop because I heard Seth calling me.

"Hey what's up dude?! I heard screaming and giggling, I just had to join" Seth said.

"Aww, I thought It was Jakey screaming! Egh! You win the bet Seth" Leah moaned as she handed Seth $10.00.

"Sweet!" Seth shouted.

At that moment Sam and Emily joined us and smiled at our visitors.

"Care to introduce us Jake?" I heard Stephanie ask from the ground. I looked down at her and saw her clutching her stomach because of all the laughing. I smirked and helped her up.

"Stephanie this is Sam, Emily, Leah and Seth" I said whilst pointing at each one of them. Steph smiled and walked over to the mystery girl next to the truck. She guided her next to Bella and introduced us to her.

"Everybody this is Mallorie Morgan, My soon-to-be step sister" I smiled. It was a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl. Everyone walked over to her, shook her hand and introduced themselves. Then it was me. I walked up to her and shook her hand. I felt a tingling sensation and we both pulled away. She blushed and my heart stopped. She was beautiful when she blushed; unimaginably beautiful. And when she spoke my heart sped up.

"I'm Mallorie but you can call me Mal. Nice to meet you" She gave me a breath taking smile and I grinned.

"I've heard. I'm Jacob by the way but you can call me Jake" she looked up at me and her smile widened.

"I like Jacob better; it suits you more" She said to me.

I smirked "Well I like Mallorie better; it suits you perfectly" At my compliment I received another one of her amazing blushes. **_Oh God I think I'm going to die! _**I thought to myself. I heard her giggle. _**Did she hear me? I thought I was talking mentally to myself?!** _I thought. I looked back at her and she looked tense, like she had just got caught doing something. _**Strange**._

"Nice meeting you guys but I think I need some air, I'll be back real soon!" she said and walked down to the beach.

I frowned. Why did she go?

**xXx**

**Daniella's POV**

I didn't want to leave. I really wanted to get to know Jacob more but if I stayed any longer he would have found me out. He would have found out my secret. The secret that I've been trying to hide my whole life. The secret that my brother shared with me. The secret that got him killed...

**xXx**

**Alice's POV**

I was getting worried. They were supposed to be back half an hour ago! I was going to call Bella and ask her if they were coming back yet when I was pulled, unintentionally, into a vision...

_**My vision took place in La Push beach. Bella and Valkyrie were sitting at the cliff diving site trying to comfort someone. **_

_**"Dani, it will be OK. At least he's not gone. You were right all along!" Valkyrie said.**_

_**My vision zoomed closer so I could see the crying girls face. It was Mallorie. If it was Mallorie, Why did Valkyrie say Dani? **_

_**"I thought he was dead! Why did he have the guts to show up now?! Why now?!" Mallorie cried out.**_

_**I wanted to see more but, as usual, the vision ended.**_

I sighed and took in my surroundings. I was still in the living room and everyone's eyes were on me. I looked at Edward.

"We should call Bella. Now" I told him.

"Agreed" He got up and ran to his room to get his mobile.

"What was your vision about, Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly.

I sighed "I don't think it's mine to tell" I replied.

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked confused.

"It means I shouldn't be the one telling it"

"Then who should?" Jazzy asked.

"Mallorie Morgan" I got up and ran into the woods to hunt.

No one followed me.

**xXx**

**Daniella's POV**

As I walked up to the Cliff diving site, I saw a tall figure. It was dressed in black trousers and had a dark green shirt. He looked so familiar yet so unrecognizable. Then he turned around and our eyes met. I knew this person. It was my brother...

**xXx**

**Did you like that chapter? Lots of POV changes but I thought it was quite good. **

**What do you think? Please review. thanx**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	20. Jane and Alec Volturi

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own any of the characters.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Valkyrie's POV**

When Daniella went out for some time alone, we entered the house and got to catch up. The last time I saw Jake was when I was 10 and he was 11! We were best friends. At summer I used to come to La Push for vacation Seth, Jacob and I used to always play pranks on Leah and Paul.

"So... How long have you known Mallorie for?" Jake asked me suddenly.

"Honestly? It's only been about two days but she's great once you get to know her" I said truthfully.

"How old is she?"

"She's 17 like me. Why?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He shifted slightly in his seat "Nothing"

**-Oh my Good. **

"You have a crush on Mallorie!" I squealed.

He blushed slightly "NO I DON'T!"

"Please! I saw the way you were looking at her! You liiiiike her... You wannnna huuuug her... You wannna kiiiiisssss herrr!" I chanted. "And the way she looked at you says it all. She liiiiiikes you... She waaaanttssss to huuuugggg you... She wannnnts to kiiii-"

"We get it!" Jake interrupted me.

"Jake you have to tell her when she comes back!" I told him.

"No! I'll get to know her first. I can't just go up to her and ask her out, she'll think I'm desperate!"

"Wait, who does Jake like?" Seth asked.

"Mallorie!"

"I do not!"Jake protested.

"Sure..." Seth said.

Suddenly Bella came in the room. "Sorry guys but Edward called and we have to go. Come on Val- Stephanie"

"You know the Cullen's?" Jake asked.

I nodded. For some reason Jake sounded slightly angry. I sighed and reluctantly got up. "See ya Jake. Bye Seth"

"Bye" They both got up and hugged me.

Once I was sure we were out of earshot and prying eyes I turned back to Bella "Val- Stephanie? Really Bella?"

"Sorry. It's hard to remember which name to say around different people"

"Right. Sorry, I forgot you were new to this" I apologized. "What did Edward say?"

Bella took a deep breath "He said Alice had a vision and that we need to find a girl named Daniella. She's at the cliff diving site"

My eyes widened "Crap!What the hell is she doing at a cliff diving site!" We ran over to Bella's truck and got in.

"I'm guessing you know who Daniella is then" Bella switched the engine on.

"Yep. It's easier to explain once we get there"

five minutes later we were at the cliff diving site. "Daniella! Dani, where are you!" I shouted.

I heard some sniffing "I'm here Valkyrie!"

Bella and I both ran towards the top of the cliff where we were met with the tear stained face of Daniella.

"You're Daniella?" Bella asked.

Dani nodded and started crying again.

We both sat at either side of her and hugged her. "What's the matter Dani?"

She sniffed "He's alive. After all these years Sam's been alive the whole time" She started to cry all over again.

"Dani it will be OK. At least he's not gone, you were right all along!" I said.

"I thought he was dead! Why did he have the guts to show up now?! Why now?!" Dani cried out.

"Dani, what did he look like?" Bella asked.

"He was dressed in black trousers and a dark green shirt. He also wore this long black robe with a hood and h-h-his eyes... his eyes were red. He was with two other people; a girl and a boy. They looked like twins but they were very young, like 12 or 13. They were all dressed the same except they had dark red shirts. Their eyes were also red. When they saw me they looked like they wanted to attack but** _he _**stopped them" Dani explained.

"Who's** _he_**?" Both Bella and I asked.

"It was an older man. I heard him talking to them and telling them they can do something 'once the time comes' whatever that means. I also heard them say I had the other half of the locket so they cant do anything yet. What does that even mean and who are they?" She asked completely confused.

Bella's face paled "We should go. NOW" She stood up and started walking towards the truck. We nearly reached it when we were stopped by two people. It was a girl and boy.

"That's them" I heard Dani whisper.

"Bella. Long time no see" The girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked confidently.

"I'm Jane and this is my brother Alec Voltori. You are?"

"Valkyrie Cain. I see you've already met my cousin Bella" I said with a hint of bitterness in my tone.

"Cain? Interesting surname" She said.

"I matches my personality"

"I can see" She said slowly.

She looked behind me "And who are you child?"

"I'm older than you" Dani whispered

"In looks" Jane said.

"I'm Daniella Dark Shadow"

"Why the do you have such a dark surname?"

"Same reason as Valkyrie. It matches my personality" By her tone of voice I could tell that Dani didn't like Jane either.

Suddenly a silver Volvo parked beside Bella's truck and Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Edward, and Jacob came out. A minute later a black Bentley parked next to the Volvo. Skulduggery, Tanith, Ghastly and unfortunately Fletcher came out and joined everyone else.

"What are you doing here?" Bella hissed.

"Don't worry. We have permission to cross the treaty line" Edward explained. "Jane, Alec, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just came to get something, that's all" She said slowly.

Alec slowly walked towards us and Dani and I backed up slightly to keep our distance. In the distance I heard a growl coming from Jacob.

What the heck?

"Jacob did you just,** _growl_**?" I asked.

"Look, Valkyrie, I don't want to scare you or anything but..." He started to take off his clothes and me and Dani were forced to close our eyes. When we opened it Jacob was replace by a huge wolf.

"Shape-shifter" I whispered "So all those camp fire stories you told me when we were kids, were true?" I asked.

The wolf, or in this case Jacob, nodded.

I nodded and walked up to Dani and grinned "So... I'll take Alec and you take Jane or..."

She grinned at me and nodded.

"You cant take us you know" Jane stated.

I laughed "I beg to differ"

"You've heard our surnames, right?" Dani asked.

"Cain. To raise Cain, also known as trouble" I said.

"Dark Shadow. I have a dark past" I explained.

"So?" Jane said completely oblivious to what we had just told her.

"_So..._ You really don't want to mess with us" We said in unison.

Jane laughed evilly "You're human. There's nothing you can do to hurt us"

This time it was our turn to laugh "We're not human" We said in unison.

"We all have powers. How about we fight for the locket. Winner gets the locket, loser... well lets hope the loser survives to know the punishment" Dani said with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"NO. Don't you dare!" The Cullen's and Jacob said.

"Go Val and Dani!" Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery yelled.

"Fine. We'll do it" Jane agreed.

"Jane. We promised Sam we wouldn't hurt them" Alec warned.

"You spoke with my BROTHER!" Dani yelled. I had to hold her down so she wouldn't end up hitting them.

"Jasper! Calm her, I don't think I can hold her down for much longer!" I shouted.

Jasper nodded and shut his eyes. Instantly I could feel Dani's muscles loosen.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. DOWN" Dani said.

"Bring it!" Jane yelled.

"Jane, I'm giving you five seconds to back down" I warned.

"Why would I do that?" She took of her robe and flexed her muscles.

**"1"** I said.

**"2" **Dani clenched her fists.

**"3" **I flexed my fingers.

**"4" **Dani closed her eyes.

I took a deep breath in** "...5"**


	21. The fight

**Disclaimer: Y'all know I don't own any of the characters in the Skulduggery Pleasant series and the Twilight Saga.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Daniella's POV**

**"...5" **

When I opened my eyes Jane and Alec were in a fighting stance. I smirked and flexed my fingers ready to attack.

**He was confident, I would give him that. Oh but he has no idea what he's up against. **

I circled him slowly taking my time. "So... Alec. How long you've been a vampire for?" I asked.

"Since around 800 AD" He answered.

"Damn" I stopped circling him and stared right in his eyes and smirked "You're old"

He laughed "You're cute. Ever thought about becoming a vampire?" He flashed me a cute smile.

I shrugged "Never thought about it"

"Well maybe if you come over here I could help you" He paused "**_Think _**about it, that is" and he flashed me a cute smile that made me blush slightly.

Behind me I heard Jacob growl and make his way over to Alec. "Don't you dare Jacob, It's not you're fight!" I warned him before he got too close. He growled again and walked back to the Cullen's. I could hear Jasper and Emmett's laughs from here.

What was up with him? Why did he have to be all defensive for me all of a sudden?

I shook my head and faced Alec. I smirked "Are you actually attempting to hit on me? Wow. Those past few centuries have not been good to you" I said sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over and done with then"

I smiled innocently "Gladly" And with that threw my arms up in the air and misplaced the wind, throwing Alec back in the process.

"Good try,** _Daniella_**, but I'm pretty sure that using the wind to throw me back against trees all the time wont help you" Black clouds swirled out of his hands and made their way over to me.

"So you want to play**_ that_ **game, do you?" He flashed me another one of his perfect grins and I couldn't help but grin back. "You really have no idea what you're up against,** _Alec_**"

I played with my locket for a second and instantly shadows gathered all around me. My blue eyes darkened from purple to black and my skin grew paler.

"Well now I understand your choice of name" He smirked.

"So, what do your shadows do?" I asked just out of curiosity. My voice was dark and demanding.

"I can make you feel numb" He answered.

"**_Numb_**? Well then, not very impressive, is it?"

He laughed wickedly "You underestimate me Daniella. I can numb people to an extent of extreme pain. Wanna try?"

I laughed back at him "No thanks, I'll pass. But I must say that _**you** _underestimate **_me_ **Alec" That swiped the grin right off his face.

**_Priceless._**

"Daniella, I don't think it's wise to say that to one of the Volturi!" Edward yelled to me.

"I don't think it's wise to challenge one either but ,hey, here I am!" I shouted back.

"You'd make a great vampire" Alec muttered.

"Shut up" I threw a ball of shadows at him, causing him to fall back on impact. I flexed my fingers and the clouds above us turned grey and thunder rumbled in the dark sky causing me to grin wickedly. Shadows swirled around me whilst electric volts sizzled in my hands. I threw a volt at him but missed and hit a tree. "Damn Volts!" I cursed.

He got up at vampire speed and was at my side instantly. He held my back against his hard chest and breathed down my neck. I shivered at the cool touch and my shadows immediately disappeared. I tried to struggle but it was like bending an iron bar, for Gods sake!

**"GET OFF HER!"** Jacob yelled.

He kissed my exposed neck. "Like I said, you would make a great vampire" and with that he bared his crystal white teeth and lowered his head towards my neck.

This caused Jacob to attack him.

**Big mistake. **

Alec sensed he was going to do this and so he tightened his grip and consequently made me let out a loud gasp as the air was forced out of my lungs. Jake stopped abruptly.

"Jake!" I gasped "Don't move!"

"Do what she wishes,** _Jake_**_. _I want her to remember this as the day she turned into a... vampire" Alec whispered the last word in my ear "Maybe you can see you're brother again... If you join the Volturi" He said aloud.

I stole a quick wink at Jake.

"Not if I can help it" I said through gritted teeth. I closed my eyes and concentrated, as I clicked my fingers I felt a warm sensation on my fingers and smiled. I let the small flame linger on my fingertips making it grow to a small fireball. I opened my eyes and looked back at Alec and grinned at his expression. His eyes held fear and anxiety.

_**Perfect**_

I held the flame up to his cheek and smiled evilly. "I suggest you and your sister over there" I pointed back at Jane, who was fuming "leave before I actually use this" I moved my flame closer to his face. He made an audible gulp and let me go.

**Valkyrie's POV**

**"...5"**

Daniella made her way over to Alec first and I was left to deal with the blond bitch. She smiled bitterly at me "So young, So clueless as to what you're up against" She told me.

Then the penny dropped. I didn't know what I was up against. "Damn it" I muttered. It cant be that bad, can it? Uneasiness must have been noticeable on my face because Jane started to laugh at me.

"Something wrong?" She questioned sweetly.

I took a breath to calm me down. "No"

"I'm going to have so much fun torturing you and...** _others_" **She turned towards the Cullen's and Skulduggery. I could have sworn I saw a glint of happiness apparent in her eyes.

**Could someone be _that _messed up? I mean sure, immortality can give you a lot of advantages but seriously, people cant be that happy to see people in pain.**

I looked over to Skul in horror "Don't you dare touch them!" I screamed.

She followed my gaze and looked back and forth from me to Skulduggery. "Hmm..." She looked like she was lost in thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She blinked rapidly "Oh... Nothing" She said still looking back and forth at us.

I watched as she closed her eyes shut and growled in frustration. "Why isn't it working?!" She shouted at no one in particular.

"Err, you're probably going to hate me for asking, but **_why_ **isn't **_what_ **working?" I asked stepping closer towards her.

"You!" She shouted.

"Me?" **I think she's lost it...**

"Yes you! Ugh! Why couldn't your family be **_normal_**?!" She accused.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself" I muttered.

"How are you two-" She pointed at Bella and me "related?" she drawed out the word like it was a disease.

"She's from my mothers side that's why she has the surname Swan. When my mum moved to Ireland she met my weirdo of a father and I'm an Edgley" I have no idea what brought me to tell her that.

"You said you're surname was Cain"

"It is" I said simply "Weren't you paying _**any** _attention?" I asked

Jane growled at me and lunged. By instinct I misplaced the air causing her to crash against the nearest tree. When she got up, I realized her, now black, eyes radiated rage and anger.

My filter was obviously broken because I decided to say my thoughts "Oh shit, I'm screwed".

"That you are, Cain. That you are..." He voice trailed off as I gathered shadows from my necromancer ring. I threw dark tendrils at her making her more and more aggravated.

Suddenly the clouds turned from white to grey and thunder rumbled in the dark sky. I clicked my fingers to give me some light and noticed Jane back up.

**Ha! Fire, score! **

**_"Something wrong?"_ **I mocked her earlier statement.

She tightened her lips together into a straight line and clenched her fists and walked back away from me slowly. I was a few paces away from her and I was actually enjoying the look on her face. It was a cross between anger and defeat. It was definitely priceless. I was about to throw the flame at her when her brother turned up next to her.

**Damn it!**

"What do you want brother? Go back to the other girl, we need that **_locket_**!" She hissed.

He moved closer to her "We need to go. Now. Unless... you wouldn't mind **_dying_ **today Jane" He replied looking back at the flame in my hand then back at Jane.

**Finally, he got the memo!**

She sighed and gave me a death glare "Until next time, **_Cain_**"

"There wont be a next time, **_Volturi_**" I threw the flame over her head as a warning. I wasn't going to waste any more time since I was throughoutly pissed that her brother had to intervene with our **_little_ **fight. "Go. Now" I ordered. My voice was rough and dark.

**I think the Darquesse part of me was pissed too. I wouldn't blame her... well me, but... Ah screw it! **

I smirked as they took their cue to leave.

I blinked and they were gone.

Finally.

**xXx**

**Hey. This chappie is way overdue and I was actually supposed to post it straight after the previous one but I had to change a lot of it, so sorry for the delay. **

**Thanks to all the people who review, you make my day! **

**Oh and, (I know... call me desperate but I wont care), please can I have some reviews for my other story 'Vamps in Ireland'. Thanks!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX OUT! peace!**


	22. Broken Ribs and Shadow Walking

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own any of the characters in the Skulduggery Pleasant series and the Twilight Saga.**

**Omg guess what I just realized! I realized that Dani's mother's name is a mixture of both Jane Volturi and Alice Cullen's names! Oh my God! How the hell did I not realize that earlier?! Oh shit! Should I change it or do you think I'm being a bit stupid and should calm down about it? Tell me or I swear I will be forced to get Fletcher's hair Jel and shove it up your... *Takes deep breaths*... I need to calm down. **

**-Oh and I should apologize to everyone. I had to rewrite and correct some of the previous chapters so I put a note in the summery stating that it was under construction. **

**-XxXDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Valkyrie's POV**

**Well... that went _well._**

I stared into the woods to make sure that they weren't bluffing. After what happened today I think they'll think twice before coming back. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Dani calling me.

"Stephanie Edgley! Valkyrie Cain! **_Damn it_... VALKYRIE CAIN!**" someone yelled.

I turned round and saw Dani limping and clutching her stomach. I ran over to her and she held onto my arm for support.

"Damn it, Dani what happened?"

She took quick breaths "Alec... tight grip... cant breath... Jake tried to... help... broken... rib" her voice was strained and beads of sweat decorated her forehead.

"Listen Dani, I 'm going to shadow walk to the cars OK? You're gonna feel numb for a bit but it will go away, **_hopefully_**"

"OK I think I can handle tha- **_wait what?!_**"

I gave her a grin and created a wall of shadows. "Damn it... What do I do again?" I muttered.

"Screw being sisters... Val, I'm gonna kill you once I get better" Dani threatened.

"Hang on, Hang on I think I remember" I guided her into the shadows, closed my eyes and thought of the Cullen's. I stopped walking when my eyelids were hit by rays of sunlight and opened my eyes to my surroundings.

We were at the bottom of the cliff a few feet from the Cullen's, Jake and Skul.

"It worked!" I yelled.

"Thank God" I heard Dani mutter.

"Good God Dani, don't you trust my** amazingness**?" I said.

"First off; It's not amazingness that I'm seeing, it's stupidness. And second off;**_ BROKEN RIB!_**" she shouted.

I laughed despite the state she was in "OK, OK. Hey Dani, you should get that Rib taken care of" I said sarcastically.

Now she was fuming "**_Val_**..." she warned.

"What, sister?" I said calmly.

"How fast can you run?" She asked.

"Errm, pretty fast. why?"

"One word..."

"What is it?" I asked.

"**_Volts_**" something crackled in her fists and her blue eyes went purple.

"Damn Dani, I was just joking"

**"Joking?! JOKING?! ABOUT MY BROKEN RIBS?! I SWEAR VAL... I WILL GET YOU BACK ONCE I CAN WALK AGAIN!" **she seethed.

"OK fine!" I shouted "Note to self: don't piss off Dani when she's injured..." I said aloud.

"Good note"

I created another wall of shadows "...piss her off when she's** _better_**" I added and ran into the shadows before she used her precious volts on me.

Once I was out of the shadows I accidently ran into Skul and fell back. I closed my eyes and got ready to feel the impact. It never came. Instead I felt two bony arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw that Skul had caught me and our faces were inches from each other. I looked around me and realized we weren't alone, I blushed and cleared my throat. "Err, thanks Skul. You can put me down now" He nodded and let me go.

I heard a smirk coming from Emmett. I was about to retort when I remembered Dani.

"shit" I muttered.

"What? Val what did you do?" Skul asked me.

"Heh... Heh Heh. Funny story..."

"**_VAL...?_**_" _He pressed.

I scratched the back of my neck. "OK... well I kinda pissed of Dani and left her on the other side of the shadow wall"

"**YOU WHAT?**" I heard Jake shout.

"wait for it..." Tanith said.

"What? Tan, wait for what?" I asked.

She just smirked "And** 3**...** 2**...** 1**..."

Suddenly I felt a bolt of electricity hit my backside.** "OW!" **I glared at Tanith then looked back at the shadow wall but Dani wasn't there "**_How_**?" was all I could say.

"She threw one of her volts through the shadow wall and thought of **_you_**. Duh!" Tanith explained.

Fletcher laughed his head off and Emmett chuckled. I hissed and I threw a ball of fire at Fletcher's hair.

Emmett's chuckle escalated and he was soon booming.

"I never liked your hair" I said.

"Then why'd you go out with me?" He said.

"Idiot" I placed my hands on my hips and turned towards the shadow wall and got hit by another volt. This time it hit my stomach and I flew back into Fletcher.

"Hey babe, came back for more?" He said into my ear.

Emmett and Jasper were both laughing like crazy. Edward, Alice, Bella and Tanith were chuckling quietly and Rose and Jake were just standing there.

I hot up off Fletcher and slapped him as I did so. "That's it! Someone get the **_she devil_** before I brake another one of her ribs!" I threatened.

"Her ribs are **BROKEN?!**" Jake shouted.

I rubbed my neck and bit my bottom lip "Well..." I would've continued that sentence but the look on Jake's face was indescribable. I quickly sprinted into the shadow wall and ran into Dani.

"Look, I'll give you two choices: to shut up and let me help you back or stay here" I said.

"Fine" She held out her arm for me to take. I pulled her arm and put her on my back, surprisingly she wasn't heavy at all. I ran back into the wall and instantly felt dizzy. "Damn... Note to self: don't go through the same shadow wall four times" I said.

"Val...?" I heard Dani say.

"Yeah"

"You know when you said you get a numbing feeling when you walk through the shadow walls?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I don't feel numb..." she paused "I feel sick"

_**crap  
**_

I lifted her off my back and shoved her into Jake's arms. "She has some broken ribs... _**and** _I think she's gonna throw up" I warned him.

He nodded and carried her somewhere to throw up.

"You have a lot to explain Valkyrie Cain" Skulduggery told me.

"Skul...?"

"Yeah"

"You know that shadow wall thing that Dani was talking to me about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"She was right... I feel sick" I ran into the nearest bush and... well you know.

**xXx**

**Alice's POV**

"OK, that reeks!" Emmett shouted causing Rose to slap him upside the head.

I sniffed the air and smelt blood, I instantly turned towards Jazz "Do you need to hunt?" I asked him seriously.

He shook his head "No. Her blood smells... different, and I mean _**really different**. _As in non human" he paused to smell the air "Smell it Alice, it doesn't smell _**right**, _does it?" he said "It smells familiar yet **_different_**"

I did what he asked and nodded slowly. "It smells... part-" I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. He nodded and looked at Daniella.

"part vampire" He said simply.

Edward ran up to us followed by Carlisle and Esme. "She's over by the bushes with Jacob" Edward told Carlisle.

Carlisle simply nodded and walked towards Daniella. We turned towards Edward to see his reaction as he sniffed the air also. His eyes widened in realization and he turned round to face us. He was about to speak but we just nodded in answer.

"We need to tell everyone else" I said.

"Rose, Emmett and Esme will find out soon enough. I'm sure Carlisle has already figured it out, but there's still some questions that needs to be answered" Edward said.

"How it possible?" Jasper said.

"Who's her parents?" Edward chipped in.

"And does she know?" I finished.


	23. Blue,purple,black

**Disclaimer: (Yep we all know the procedure) I don't own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga and Skulduggery Pleasant series. **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Daniella's POV**

Well throwing up in a bush isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my time with Jacob. I guess luck really isn't on my side. Typical. Anyone could have volunteered to help me, but **_no_**_, _It just had to be Jacob. And I thought that I couldn't embarrass myself more than I already have.

**What. A. Joke.**

As I got the vomit out of my system Jacob held my hair out of my face. When I had finished, my knees felt weak and the pain my ribs gave me was just a sting compared to the burning sensation in my throat. I hissed from all the pain and wrapped my hands around my neck trying to calm the flames in my throat. It didn't help.

"Daniella? Are you OK, what happened to you?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned round and saw the worried face of Carlisle. "Carlisle... Alec... my ribs... broken... fire sensation... in my..." I was panting now. The flames got stronger and I was suffocating and seeing red.

"Daniella, I need you to calm down, OK?" He ordered softly "Don't talk you'll just make it worse"

I nodded. The burning in my throat was making it hard to form sentences, all I could do was nod and shake my head. I clutched my neck, once again, and whimpered.

"My throat... Carlisle..." I shut my eyes to calm the fire "It... **_burns_**".

"Edward! Tell everybody to go back home. You carry Daniella back it'll be faster, I need to get something from the hospital. Bring her to the Medical room and make sure no one goes in" I heard Carlisle order Edward.

My breathing became harsh and my eyes begun to sting. It was like nothing was real anymore, like I was frozen. I can't move and I'm pretty sure I can't feel anything.

**_Just. my. luck_**.

**Edward POV**

"Well then, since Carlisle's going back to the hospital, I'm guessing he's found out"

"I think he's going to get a blood pouch for her. By the looks of it, she'll need one" Alice told me.

"She's in pain" Jasper told me "I don't think she knows about her thirst"

"That answers one of our questions" I looked at Daniella in wonder "She doesn't know what she is" I turned back to Jasper and Alice "How did she go **_seventeen years_** without knowing what she is? That's literally impossible"

Alice shook her head "I think her parents did one heck of a job to keep her away from all this"

I nodded and gathered everybody up and then made my way over to Daniella. She had her eyes clamped shut and she was still clutching her neck. Her heart beat sped up and her breathing became rigid. I swiftly picked her up and within seconds, we were back home. No one but Carlisle had come back yet and I could already smell the blood coming from the pouches that he got from the hospital. I entered the medical room and placed her down on the bed. I smiled in greeting and stood at the door letting Carlisle to tend to Daniella. I felt a rush of air and saw that Alice was standing on my right smiling brightly like a sugar induced pixie. Then I saw a wall made up entirely of shadows. Valkyrie walked out of them and ran over to Alice.

"No fair! You ran!" Valkyrie shouted.

"Well you said there was no rules. You specifically said 'the first one that gets there first gets ten dollars'" Alice smiled happily and held out her hand. Valkyrie sighed and pulled ten dollars from her back pocket and threw it into Alice's hand. I laughed at the sight. The great Valkyrie Cain can kill zombies, fight vampires, challenge the Volturi and sulks like a child.

**Hilarious**.

"Daniella, I need you to open your eyes" Carlisle said soothingly.

We all grew silent as she took a few breaths and finally got her eyes open. What we saw was truly impossible. Her eyes were a mixture of blue and purple with flecs of black in them. Alice gasped in shock whilst the rest of us were deadly silent. We didn't know what to do or what to think. Finally Carlisle spoke up.

"Daniella I know you're going to be quite confused as to what I'm going to ask you to do but I need you to do what I say, understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"Good. I need you to look in the mirror and tell me what you see" He guided her to the mirror across the room.

When she looked at her reflection she gasped and turned to us with wide eyes "How is this possible?" She squeaked, pointing at her eyes.

Carlisle shook his head sadly "I don't know, none of us do. This has never happened to anyone before"

"How do I get rid of it?"

Carlisle held out the blood pouch and gave it to her "Drink it".

She took it and looked confused but when she inhaled the smell of it, all the blue from her eyes left, it was just black and purple, which was admittedly scary. She tore the pouch open enough for her to drink out all the contents from it and closed her eyes in pleasure. When she opened them again they were back to blue.

"Interesting" Carlisle whispered. "Go look in the mirror Daniella"

She nodded and walked back towards the mirror. She turned to us and folded her arms "How is this even possible and..." She jabbed her ribs "...Why doesn't my rib hurt anymore?"

"You're part vampire, you can heal but not as fast as us. You can also drink blood but what I don't get is why your eye colour changes" Carlisle said.

"I guess it's the same as us. When we're thirsty our eyes turn black, when she's thirsty her eyes turn black and purple. I think she has three stages of thirst. Stage one: Blue eyes. she's not thirsty. Stage two:Blue, purple and flecs of black. She's thirsty but she can control it. Stage three: Black and purple. She has to drink" I explained.

Carlisle nodded in agreement "I'm guessing by the look on your face when you saw your eyes, that this is the first time this has happened to you?"

"You guessed correct"

"Have you ever drank blood before?" He asked.

"No. I've only ever had human food"

He nodded in thought "Who are your parents?"

She gulped "M-my parents? My mum's name is Jane-Alice Morgan, my dad's is..." she took a deep breath "My dad was never around. He was in the army. I've never met nor seen him, nor wish to see him. I don't even know his name because my mum never told me but she did say it began with an 'A'. She didn't tell me anything more than that"

Carlisle looked at her with sorry eyes, he felt bad for asking her. I didn't need to have Jasper's abilities to figure that one out.

"If you're part vampire you must have some form of vampire ability?" I asked her.

She looked down to her feet and nodded "I can run as fast as a normal vampire and I can also hear and smell like one too and-" She stopped herself mid-sentence.

"_And?__" _I pressed.

"Edward!" Alice yelled and slapped my arm "Give her some privacy, just because you can't read her mind, that **_does not_ **give you permission to ask personal questions!" she lectured me.

"You're worse than Bella" I muttered.

"Tell me about it" Valkyrie said and we both sniggered.

"You can read minds too?" Daniella squeaked but instantly put her hands over her mouth.

We turned to look at her "You read minds?" I asked.

"Err... Kinda"

Carlisle's head snapped up in awareness "If you can read minds you must have that from one of your parents"

"Well my mum never has any clue to what I do so I have a strong doubt that it's her"

Carlisle shook his head and paced around the room "What letter did your Dad's name start with again?" He asked

"'A', why?"

He stopped pacing the room "Your father, do you have any pictures of him?"

She nodded and took of the locket from her neck. "It's in here" She handed him the locket. He opened it slowly and shock registered on his face.

"Are you sure he's your father?"

"Positive. It was taken on their wedding day"

He nodded and handed it back to her "I-I need to check if they're back yet" and with that, Carlisle ran out of the room.

She giggled "My dad can't be _**that** _ugly can he?"

I shook my head and chuckled along with her. I opened the locket myself and immediately stopped laughing once I saw the person in the picture. I looked back and forth for the resemblance. Nothing. They looked nothing alike except they had the same hair colour, but apart from that, nothing.

"What? What is it?" Alice asked

"It's not **_what_ **is it, Alice, It's **_who_ **is it" I said.

"Oh yeah? Well **_who _**is it then?" She asked.

I rubbed my neck in frustration "Alice, It's Aro Volturi. Daniella Dark Shadow is Aro Volturi's **_child_**"


	24. Wrestling with the dog

**Disclaimer: Yep, last time I checked I don't own any of the characters in the Skulduggery Pleasant series and the Twilight Saga. **

**~XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX~**

**~xXx~**

**Daniella's POV**

My giggling stopped and my heart pounded in my chest. My palms got sweaty and my breathing hitched.

"Y-You know m-m-my father?" I stuttered.

Alice and Edward nodded "I don't think we should go into details" Edward suggested.

I frowned "Why? I think I have the right to know about my own father"

He shook his head "You don't know want to know about** _him_**"

"Why?"

Alice sighed "He's not exactly someone you can** _trust_**"

I stood up "Again, Why? What exactly did he do?"

Alice rubbed her wrist "I think we should tell everyone and discuss it together"

I sighed in annoyance "If you don't tell me-"

"They'll tell you when everyone gets here, Dani!" Valkyrie interrupted.

I groaned and we all made our way downstairs. I heard whispering and something brake. I quickly ran towards the kitchen where Emmett was holding a vase threateningly towards Jacob.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Put the vase down,** NOW**!" Esme yelled.

Emmett glared at Jacob one more time and thrust the vase into Jasper's hands.

Jasper laughed "Dude. What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" He held the vase.

Emmett grunted "Smash it"

Esme got up from her seat "Jasper, don't you dare"

He chuckled and placed the vase down in it's rightful place on the dining table "Happy?"

"Very" Esme sighed and sat back down again.

"What's up with the grizzly bear?" Alice asked.

"Jacob challenged him to an arm wrestling match..." Jasper walked towards Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jacob flexed his right arm "... He lost".

They all laughed at Emmett's reaction to a baby's game like arm wrestling.

"That wasn't fair! He smells! He used his scent against me!" Emmett whined.

"Please! Your just sad you lost to a** _dog_**" Alice teased.

Jacob glared at Emmett "What?! She said it, not me!"

"Face it, none of you can beat me" Jacob boasted.

I grinned and made my way towards Jacob "Come on then** _Jake_**" I took off my jacket and stretched "Let's wrestle"

He smirked and cocked an eyebrow "What kind of wrestling?" My heart sped up as he walked towards me. He stopped inches from my face.

I smiled innocently "Arm wresting, doofus" I walked pass Jacob and made my way towards the dining table, not looking back once.

Emmett coughed out something that sounded like "Whipped" and I smirked.

Jacob cleared his throat and made his way over. He sat opposite me and placed his elbow onto the wooden table. I did the same and when our hands touched I felt this weird feeling come over me. My heart beat increased and I managed to shrug the feeling off, thankfully.

Everyone walked over to us and Alice had a huge smile on her face, Emmett was smirking and Edward was glaring at Jacob. I looked over to Valkyrie and saw her trying to bite back a laugh. I then looked at Esme who was looking back and forth between me and Jacob. I turned towards Jacob to see that he was grinning smugly.

My eyebrows creased in confusion "What's so funny?" I held up my hand "You know what, I don't care. Let's do this"

Jacob smirked "Do what, Mallorie?" He moved his face closer towards me.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes "It's Daniella"

I gripped his hand and smashed it down and smiled "Done. You lose"

He shook his head "I wasn't ready" He whined.

"Best out of three?"

"Fine"

"wait. Lets see, if I win, I get 20 dollars. If you win, you get... erm I dunno, what do you want?" I asked.

He smirked evilly and leaned. He stopped when his lips were inches away from my own "I get a kiss from you and I get to take you out" He whispered.

I leaned back slightly and glared "Fine. But has to be somewhere near Forks"

"Deal"

I got ready and concentrated on our hands. I had to win this. I tightened my grip and smashed his hand down. "Ha, you might as well give me the money now"

He shook his head "We're not done yet"

He ran his free hand in his hair and quickly slammed my hand down onto the table. He smirked "You wanna give me the kiss in advance?" He joked.

I growled for the first time ever.

"Dani! You growled!" Alice exclaimed.

I nodded and looked back at Jacob's confused expression. "Let's get this over with already"

We were wrestling for at least half an hour "How the heck have you managed to last that long?" Jacob said in a strained voice.

I smiled "Practice"

"Uh huh. Sure, sure" He replied.

I couldn't keep this up any longer. I need him distracted! I grinned and tapped the wooden tale with the nails of my free hand and whistled. Instantly the sun came out and beams of light entered the house making the Cullen's skin** _sparkle_**_. _Jacob used his other hand to shield his eyes from the light. I saw he was distracted and slammed his hand down on the table.

"Yes! I win, sucker!" I shouted, pointing at a pouting Jacob.

"No, that'd be us" Jasper said sarcastically.

"Ha, ha very funny Jasper"

He bowed mockingly "I try my best"

"Dani, your glowing!" Alice gasped.

I looked at my hands and sure enough I was. I shrugged my shoulders and skipped back to Jacob and held my hand out for the money. What he did shocked me. He took my hand and pulled me into the living room. "What was that fo-" My sentence was cut short because Jacob pulled me into a passionate kiss. When he pulled out of it he grinned breathlessly.

"Even if I lost, I still want to take you out on a date" He told me "Give me your address and I'll pick you up"

I nodded gave him my address and phone number "I don't live far from the Cullen's. Our house wont be hard to find" I told him.

"**_our_**?" I asked.

"yeah. I live with Valkyrie's Dad" I explained.

He nodded "Tomorrow at six"

"I'll be there" I said.

He nodded and gave me another kiss before he left. When he let go of my hand I noticed he put twenty dollars in it when we kissing. I blushed and went back into the kitchen to find that everyone had returned.

All eyes were on me. I gulped and sat down where I was before.

Emmett and Jasper smirked "So..." Jasper trailed off.

"You got a date with the** _dog_**?!" Emmett shouted.

I blushed and smacked my forehead with my palm. I rested my head onto the cold table and started muttering, "Damn vampire hearing", to myself repeatedly.

I suddenly heard Carlisle whisper to Edward if he told me yet. My head snapped up "Yeah, Edward, when are you going to tell me?"

Everyone looked towards Edward and Carlisle.

"Tell her what?" Emmett asked "Wait, what are we even talking about?"

Carlisle took a deep breath and sat down next to Esme "Daniella, could you please show them the pictures in your locket" Carlisle asked.

I nodded and handed it to Emmett.

"Well, this should be..." Edward said.

"**_Entertaining_**" Alice finished.

"Or horrific" Val muttered.

"Hey my dad isn't** _that _**bad" I defended.

Emmett looked at the picture and looked back at me with horror-struck eyes "Your right. He's not bad because he's the **_worst_**".

My jaw dropped "Come on, not you too!"

"I'm sorry but it's true. You cannot and I mean cannot trust your father" Emmett told me seriously.

Jasper took a look at the locket and rubbed his neck "That's an understatement, Emmett" He joked.

Esme and Rosalie both took a look at the picture. Esme's expression was unreadable and Rose was shaking.

"How is this even possible?!" Rose asked

Finally Bella took a look at the locket and dropped it at the sight of the picture. Her hands were shaking when she picked it up. She apologized and handed it back to me.

"A-Are you sure h-h-he's your f-f-father?" Bella stuttered, she turned to Carlisle "How? Is that even possible?"

"Oh for God's sake, can somebody tell me something about my father!" I yelled. I was fed up and quite frankly pissed that no one would tell me anything "How can I answer all these questions if I don't know a thing about him?!"

"Daniella, your father, he's not exactly **_human_**" Carlisle said.

"So, what is he?" I asked curiously

he looked down at his feet "He's a vampire"

I nodded "figures. But why are you all afraid of him? What did he do?"

"Oh he's done _a_**_ lot_ **of things" Emmett muttered.

I glared at him "Well why don't you tell me then? I'm his daughter, I have the right to know!"

Emmett looked at me seriously "He's head of the Volturi. He is a** _very _**dangerous man and I'm warning you now. Do not** _ever _**go see him"

I gulped "And why is he so dangerous?"

Emmett sighed "He kills people; innocent** _and_ **guilty. He created the Volturi for the power, that's the only reason why"

"Volturi? Isn't Jane and Alec in the Volturi?" I asked.

"Yes, they're members of the Volturi guards, or as** _I _**like to call them: Aro's pets. Especially Jane, she's his favourite" Emmett said bitterly.

"I think I need some air" I ran out of the house with tears in my eyes and I saw him.

I saw my brother watching me in the woods.

I did the only thing I could think of at the time.

I screamed; loud and clear.

Instantly the Cullen's were at my side. I'm pretty sure they were asking me questions but I tuned them out and stared at my brother. He looked at me with sorry eyes and ran.

"Daniella what happened?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head and pointed to where my brother was standing "He was there. My brother, was there".

The Cullen's looked towards the woods and Edward sniffed the air. "Yeah, I can smell him..." He paused and sniffed again "He's not alone. Someones with him"

"Who?" Rose asked.

Edwards eyes opened in shock "Aro. He's here"

**~XxX~**

**I hope you liked that chapter because I spent hours trying to write that thing. **

**Well Easter break is coming to an end and I'll try to upload frequently for you guys before it does! **

**I'm going back to school on Tuesday and I'll have exams for two weeks in May so I might upload one or two chapters then but I might not because of revision. Sorry. **

**I really hoped you like this chapter because It's 1am in the morning and I'm really sleepy, so make sure you review! **

**Thanks! **

**~XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX~ OUT! Peace! **


	25. Passing Thoughts

**Disclaimer: as you all know by my writing style that I a no Stephenie Meyer or Derek Landy and therefore don't own any of the characters except Jane-Alice Morgan, Zachary Night, Sam Volturi/Morgan and Daniella Dark Shadow/ Mallorie Morgan.**

**Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot so please don't copy. thanks. **

**Oh and if you want to translate this story or any of my other stories into another language, you have to ask for my permission first. **

**~XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX~**

**~xXx~**

**Daniella's POV**

I felt a lump form in my throat and I couldn't think straight "wha-what is he doing here?" I managed to say.

Everyone fell silent. No one knew, they were as clueless to why he's here as I am. That really doesn't help much for anyone's benefit. I bet they're wondering as to why any of them were here wondering round in Forks, Washington anyway. I maybe be utterly hopeless at geography but I'm positive Forks isn't in Italy, where I was told the Volturi reside. In fact Italy's a whole other country, which brings me back to my previous question: Why are they here in the first place? it's not like they got lost here during a road trip, no they're century old vampire's, some even older than that! they're here for a reason, a reason to which none of us have the pleasure of knowing.

"They're gone. I can't smell they're scent anymore" Edaward said.

"Everyone inside. Now" Carlisle paused "and pack your bags"

"Why" Rose asked.

Before Carlisle could answer, Alice looked like she was having another vision.

Her eyes widened and she gasped "We're going to Volterra"

We all turned to Carlisle. He sighed "You all wanted answers, so we're going to get them" before anyone could protest Carlisle went into his study.

Everyone went inside but I held Alice back for questioning.

"Why Volterra?" I asked.

She sighed "That's were they live"

"But if they're so dangerous, than why are we even bothering to go?"

"Look, the Volturi were here for a reason. There is always a reason" she sighed "I think Carlisle suspects they're here for you. When you showed up, so did they, so it's the only logical reason for they're visit"

"So you think it's my fault?" I asked sadly.

Her eyes widened at my accusation "What?! No of course it's not your fault. I'm just saying that we need answers as to why they came here in the first place. Usually, if the Volturi visit a certain place, they tell the Covens around that area why they are there. But as you saw today, they were very close but didn't tell us the reason for they're _**little visit**_" She explained.

I nodded. Alice was about to go back inside but I still needed her to answer one of my questions. I grabbed her arm to stop her but once I touched her I saw a flash and all of the her thoughts were whizzing around in my head. It was... amazing yet really strange. It felt like I was frozen in time, like everything around me was a blur except her thoughts.

But one specific thing caught my eye. It was of Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella, me, Jacob, Val, Skul, Tanith and Ghastly. We were all entering a castle. It looked like it was made of stone and bricks. I could see there was a huge clock tower above us. It was beautiful. By the looks of it, it was sunny so the Cullen's were wrapped up so they wouldn't attract unwanted attention. Strangely enough, I was glowing slightly but it wasn't too noticeable. I gasped for air and pulled my hand back. There was a fire sensation in my wrist so I started to rub it to calm it down. Once the fire subsided I looked at Alice.

"What was that?!" I asked.

She looked at me with a worried expression "What was **_what_**?"

"Didn't you see it?" I paused to think "Of course you didn't!" I palmed my forehead in realization "Sorry Alice" I apologized.

She shook her head and smiled "Daniella! What are you sorry for?"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck "Look, I really am sorry, I don't know how to control it" I gulped "I might have accidentally read your thoughts without knowing" I held my hands up "I really am sorry,Alice!".

She smiled "That's OK. It's not the first time someones read my thoughts. I mean seriously, with Edward around-" She leaned closer "-There is no privacy in this house" She whispered. We both laughed.

"Not funny, Alice!" Edward shouted from his room. It only caused us to laugh even more.

"When you go back home, pack you bags and I'll pick you up" Alice told me.

"W-wait what am I supposed to tell my mum and Desmond?"

"Desmond?" Alice asked.

I nodded "Valkyrie's dad".

"Ahh, do they know about magic?"

"Err, Des does but my mum... not so much" I looked up at the ceiling "You know what? I actually don't know anymore" I looked at Alice "I think my mum's been keeping secrets from me. I mean, she's already kept the vampire thing away from me".

Alice nodded "Tell Val's dad the truth but..." She smiled slyly "Tweak it a bit. As for your mum... lie. If you want, you can leave it to me to tell her when I pick you up"

I smiled "Thanks" I hugged her and she returned it "I gonna get Val and the rest of them..." I sniffed the air "Damn it!" I cursed.

"What?"

"Fletcher's still here"

Alice laughed "What's up with his hair anyway?"

I lifted my hands up "Exactly!"

"It's messier than Edward's!" Alice said.

"Not Funny, Brandon!" Edward yelled.

Alice held a hand to the side of her face "The Truth Hurts, Masen!"

I could hear Jasper, Carlisle and Esme's chuckles from where I was standing. I lifted an eyebrow at Alice.

She smiled "It's our human surnames. It doesn't work well if we use 'Cullen' because it would mean saying the same surname at each other" she answered my unasked question.

"Oh kay then..." We made our way over to the living room where everyone had gathered.

"Daniella could you call Jacob? It's been decided that he comes too" Edward said.

"Why do I have to?"

"Because your the only one, besides Bella, who has his number" He explained.

"Where is Bella anyway?"

"She's gone home to pack"

Emmett groaned "Why does the dog have to come?" He whined.

"He's not **_that _**bad" I defended.

Emmett smirked "Just 'cuz he imprinted on you, does not mean you can't say he doesn't smell"

"Imprint?" I asked "What's imprint?"

Emmett hit his head "Idiot! She doesn't know, why'd you have to open your big mouth, Emmett?!" He muttered to himself "It doesn't matter. The thing is, he asked you out and he smells!"

I blushed and nodded "Fine he does smell a bit but when..." I slapped a hand in front of my mouth and blushed furiously. I casually whistled trying to avoid eye contact.

Alice zoned out for a second and Edward looked at her curiously. Emmett ran up next to me "What did you see Alice?" He asked "Did it have to do with-"

"Emmett don't-" Alice and Edward shouted.

Emmett touched my shoulder and we both zoned out. I could see all his thoughts and he saw all mine. When it finished, he took back his hand and rubbed his wrist. "-Daniella" He finished his sentence.

"-touch her" Alice and Edward finished.

I blushed even harder "Damn it, Emmett! What did you see?" I asked.

His jaw dropped "You kissed him! You kissed the dog!" He smirked "I thought you were stronger than that Dani!" He said over-dramatically.

My blush intensified so much that I had to cover my face with my hands in Embarrassment "**EMMETT! WHAT THE HECK?! EVER HEARD OF _PRIVACY?_**" I yelled.

Alice tapped my arm "He's an idiot, Of course he's never heard of privacy. One time he walked in on me and Jasper-"

I pressed my hands over my ears "-Don't you dare think of finishing that sentence, Alice!" I interrupted.

Alice pouted "But!-"

"-Please don't! I'm seventeen! You will be scaring me for the rest of my life if you ever finish that sentence!" I protested.

Everyone was laughing. I could see Val on the floor clutching her stomach.

Alice grinned "I was going to say he walked on us playing twister, but OK..."

"Uh huh... **_sure_**"

"We were!"

"I've seen your thoughts, Alice" I grinned "We all know you weren't playing twister"

Alice and Jasper's jaw dropped to the floor, **(A/N:Not literally because that would be disgusting :P). **

"**_And_ **she's seen all my thoughts so there's really no point of denying it" Emmett said.

Alice looked at Rose "Can I do the honors?" She asked.

Rose smirked "Of course" She held her hand out pointing towards Emmett.

Alice curtsied and slapped Emmett round the head. This action caused everyone's laughter to increase.

"Hmm" Alice crossed her arms across her chest "I've always wanted to do that"

I stood up "I think I'll call Jacob now" I exited the living room and went into the kitchen. I dialed his number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey Dani, missed me already?"

"Ha, ha. Don't get all cocky, I already agreed to go on a date with you"

He sighed "Fine. What do you want?"

"I need you to pack. Before you ask, were going to Volterra, Italy. I'll explain everything later. When you finish packing come to my house and then I'll explain"

"Fine"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up and ran into the living room at vamp speed "He said he's coming"


	26. Only Rose can do that

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, I know! I don't own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga and The Skulduggery Pleasant series. **

**Authors Note: No copying, what-so-ever! Please do not steal my characters or the plot. Thank You!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Daniella's POV**

Packing for Volterra didn't take too long since I knew what the weather was going to be like anyway. I packed a couple of cute jumpers and some jeans. I quickly took a shower and put on green checkered short sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans and a black cardigan that came down to my mid thigh. I put my phone in my pocket and put my purse in my mini messenger bag. I put on my locket and put some lip gloss on my naked lips. When I was done I made my way to Valkyrie and Tanith's room.

"Hey guys!" I greeted "err... that's a lot of clothes to take Tanith. Are you sure your going to need them?" I asked.

"Heck yes! It's going to be sunny in Volterra"

I rubbed the back of my neck "Yeah... No, it's going to be cloudy the whole time"

"But it's Italy!" Tanith shouted.

"Yeah and there's the Cullen's who **_sparkle _**in the sunlight!"

"So?"

"I'm part vamp too, which means I glow in the sunlight!_ **So**, _I'm going to make it easier for everyone"

"How so?" Val asked.

I grinned "Look out the window and tell me what you see"

Tanith and Val both made their way to the window "It's sunny" Val said.

I clicked my fingers.

"**_Actually, Val, _**it's cloudy" Tanith said.

I blew into my hands.

"No, it's cold and windy" Val groaned.

I blew into my hands and flexed my fingers.

They looked back at me with wide eyes and mouths agape "It's..."

"Snowing!" Tanith finished.

I nodded and thought clicked my fingers to make it cloudy again. "I suggest you repack your things Tanith" I smirked.

**xXx**

Half an hour later there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" I shouted and ran downstairs to the door. I opened it to a wide-eyed Jacob Black. He was wearing a thin white shirt, that could almost count as see through. He also wore dark green cargo shorts and black ray-ban aviators.

I smirked "Jacob!" I ran into his arms and hugged him; he returned it.

He grinned "So you _**did**_ miss me".

I smacked his arm and blushed.

"You know, when you said this place wouldn't be hard to miss, I thought you meant because it was colourful but..." He took a step back to examine the house "I was wrong. This place is **_huge_**!"

I giggled at the look on his face.

"Come on we should get going. Alice's car wouldn't start and Edward's car is already being shipped over to Italy. Since your my guest you get to pick out one of the cars to take to Volterra"

He froze and looked at me his eyes full of shock "Y-y-your letting m-me choose one of the cars?" He stuttered.

I nodded slowly "I believe that's what I said".

He jumped up and ran over to the cars "Oh kay then..." I ran back upstairs and got my luggage. When I came back out Jacob was standing next to the black 4x4 BMW, grinning like an idiot.

"I guess we're taking the BMW" I muttered.

"Can I drive?" he gave me a cute grin.

I shook my head "No. **_Hell no_**. This is my baby; I'm driving" I grabbed both our bags and put them in the boot. I smirked at Jacob's pout and went into the car. I rolled the window down "You coming?". He sighed and got into the passenger seat.

"What about Val?"

"Oh, her and Tanith are taking the Aston Martin DB9, It was a gift from Des"

He grinned "Nice".

I gasped "How dare you! Get out" I shoved him away and opened his window and smirked at his shocked face. I threw a key at him "That's the keys to the Bentley Mulsanne. First one to the Cullen's get's twenty dollars". He stared at me trying to process what I told him. I got out of the BMW and went into the Ferrari 458. He ran into my Bentley and I revved the engine of my Ferrari I got on my 16th. I rolled my window down and threw the BMW's keys at Tanith "Take care of my baby, Tanith!" She grinned and got into the car. Val ran out of the house and got into her Aston Martin.

"**OK GUYS! FIRST ONE TO THE CULLEN'S GET'S TWENTY DOLLARS FROM THE LOSERS**!" I shouted.

We revved our engines. I rolled down all my windows and put on my black Gucci sunglasses. I placed both my hands on the wheel and grinned happily "3,2,1..." I revved my engine "**GO!**" I stepped hard on my pedal and sped through the gates, laughing.

Jacob was right behind me and Tanith and Val were at the back. I stepped harder on the pedal and turned right instead of left. Luckily no one followed me. I quickly took the short cut straight through the woods and made it to the Cullen's house with minutes to spare. I was about to get out of the car when Emmett came running outside. When he saw my car his eyes nearly came out of it's sockets, his mouth was wide open and his arms were spread out.

"T-t-this is your c-c-c-car?!" He asked.

I looked at him with a a face that said**_ 'why the hell are you looking at me like_ that?'**.

"Yeah, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

His hands dropped to his side "Are you serious? Your car is... is..."

Jasper came out and wolf whistled "Nice car" He complimented in his southern drawl.

"Thanks Jasper. Jacob, Valkyrie and Tanith should be coming with the others"

"Others? Others? Oh my God" Emmett said.

I grinned and got out of the Ferrari. I took my sunglasses off and placed my hands on my hips "They should be coming at about..." I checked my watched "...Now"

Jacob came round the corner with my Bentley with a huge grin on his face. When he saw me his grin was replaced with a frown as he parked the Bentley next to my Ferrari. A few moments later, Val came round and parked her car next to the Bentley and finally Tanith rounded the corner and parked at the end. I smirked and held my hand out "Money. Now" They all groaned and looked through their pockets for change.

Emmett stared at the cars whilst Jasper was chuckling at the expression on Emmett's face.

"You're trying to kill me Dani. KILL ME I SAY, KILL! How in the world?" Emmett asked.

"Well the Ferrari was given for my 16th, the BMW I bought with my pocket money and the Bentley was a gift from a..." I tried to think of the right word "...**_friend_**".

"Uh huh. Just a **_friend_ **or..." Emmett trailed off "Hey is it that guy I saw in your thoughts? Mr Whats-his-name Night?"

Jacob growled. I put my hands in fists and felt the buzz of electricity sizzle in my palms. I was going to throw it when I felt a calming sensation sweep over my body. _**Jasper.** _My tense body relaxed and the buzz subsided. "Don't **EVER** say his name. Please" I said through gritted teeth "Oh and Jasper? Thanks" I gave him a small smile.

He gave me a nod "My pleasure" I laughed.

"Hey! You hittin' on my man, Dani?" Came Alice's voice.

I laughed even harder "Nice to see you too Alice".

She smiled and hugged me tightly then pulled back, her mouth agape "Those are **_you're_ **cars?"

I nodded and showed her the events that happened with Emmett to speed things up.

"We can only take two. Edward's and Skulduggery's cars have already been shipped. The other two cars can stay in the garage"

"We'll take the my Ferrari and Val's Aston Martin" I told her.

"Well what are you all doing standing around?! Hurry people we have to put luggage into these cars!" Alice ordered.

We all groaned and entered the house. Knowing Alice and Rosalie there would probably be lots of bags filled with pointless things.

I was right. As I stepped foot into the house, the first thing I saw was bags filled with clothes and makeup. I gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of my neck "You know what? I left something in my car, so I'm just gonna..." I pivoted on my heal and tried to make my way back to the car but was stopped by Emmett.

"No. Hell no. You are not leaving us to rot in this Hellhole. You, my dear Daniella, are carrying those damn heavy bags" He placed a hand on each of my shoulders and turned me back round to the house.

"Damn. It was worth a try" I muttered.

He whispered in my ear "It was the crappiest try ever".

"**_It was the crappiest try ever_**" I mocked.

"Exactly!"

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"You know for a fact, that I can't"

"Fine! Fine! I'm getting the bags!" I ran back into the house and grabbed the bags. At vamp speed, I stuffed them all into the trunk. When I was done I placed my forehead onto the car door and tried to catch my breath. Suddenly I felt two warm arms wrap around my waist. **_Jacob._ **

"Jacob what are you doing?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smirked.

"Get in the car"

"Why?"

"Just get in the car"

He sighed and we both got into the car "What's an imprint?"

I heard his heart beat speed up "Jacob? Please tell me"

He looked down at his hands "It's when a werewolf falls in love. Like love at first sight" He sighed " It's like suddenly the whole world is revolving around that one girl. That nothing but her matters in the world and you need to be by her to live" He looked into my eyes "You can't stand to be away from the girl and you'll protect her as long as you live".

A stray tear fell onto my cheek and slid down my face. Jacob reached across to wipe it away and I smiled lovingly at him.

"Jacob?" I whispered.

"Yes?"

I leaned in closer to him and closed my eyes "You imprinted on a freak" he chuckled and closed the gap between us. When we pulled apart for air, he smiled.

"If it helps..." He grinned "... I think you're a beautiful freak" he joked.

I chuckled. I heard footsteps behind us and my ears perked up "Someones coming".

He nodded "Yeah, I can smell them".

"Yo Little D?! You done yet?" Emmett's voice boomed.

"Emmett, If you value your life, . . " I threatened.

He grinned at me and opened the back door and got in.

"I'm guessing you don't care?"

"Oh, I care" He smiled "But you can't use that threat against me"

I raised a brow "Oh, yeah. Why?"

He grinned "Because I'm already dead, Little D" He paused to think "And so are you, in a way"

I groaned "Shut up Emmett. You don't have to remind me"

"Oh but I do, you know...

~5 minutes later~

... and the this one time me and Felix-"

"-Shut up Emmett!" I interrupted.

"-We get it!" Jacob shouted.

"I already told you Little D, no one can shut me up"

"No one huh" I muttered "We'll see about that". I cleared my throat and screamed. In an instant, All the Cullen's were at my car. I looked towards Rose "Emmett wont shut up. He's been blabbing on about Volterra and fighting with Felix for five minutes non stop. Please Help us?!" I begged.

She smiled slyly "My pleasure..." She shooed all the Cullen's away, as she and Alice both sat at either side of Emmett. Alice giggled, obviously knowing what was to come. Rose whispered something into Emmett's ear and he gulped. When she was done she tapped his chest lightly, kissed his cheek and winked at me as she exited the car. Alice broke into a fit of giggles.

"What, What did she say?" Me and Jacob asked.

He gulped "She- she said she-she wouldn't have **_it_ **with me for a y-y-year if I bragged on about Volterra" He stuttered.

Alice giggled even more "Also meaning: lots of cold showers and a lifeless bed" The car became silent and suddenly we all broke into endless laughter.

**xXx**

**Like it? I go back to school tomorrow so I'll try to upload.**

**Please review. Thanks! **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	27. He loves her- the REAL chapter!

**Sorry for the delay, but I have exams and I have to revise! Also, this chapter was posted by my sister because she hacked into my account so I re-posted the edited version and here it is! **

**Thanks to everyone who's waited patiently for this chapter.**

**Also, thank you so much Raychaell Dionzeros for editing this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Twilight Saga and Skulduggery Pleasant series, if I did I wouldn't be writing _FanFiction_!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Daniella's POV**

Forks Airport was the same as I remembered: Small and idle. There were barely any people around. A couple of families and individuals, but other than that, nothing. I sighed, mainly from exhaustion, as we entered first class. I buckled my belt and closed my eyes. Without warning, I felt two warm arms wrap around me and hold me tighter to them. I sniffed the air and recoiled from his grip "Dude! Oh man, Emmett was right. You stink like wet dog!" I complained.

I heard a few chuckles coming, supposedly, from the Cullen's. I opened my eyes and nodded, it was them. In fact we were only people in first class.

"Ha told you so!" Emmett smiled smugly.

I glared and spun round to Jasper and smiled brightly.

He chuckled "No" He said simply.

"Why?" I whined.

"You think he smells**_bad_**? You're half vamp, you only smell**_half_**of his scent! How do you think I'll feel?!" He demanded. Alice gave me an apologetic smile as I sighed in defeat and sat down on the empty seat next to Emmett, since all the others were taken. Folding my arms across my chest and sighing loudly, I put my belt on and shut my eyes.

"You didn't complain about my scent the two times you kissed me" Jacob muttered.

I groaned and put my hands over my scarlet cheeks "I heard that!".

Everyone's laughter echoed through my ears and, they too, became red "Just great. " I muttered "This is going to be a long trip..."

**xXx**

Finally. We made it.

_**Volterra, Italy...**_

My. Worst. Nightmare.

We gathered up all our bags and made our way to our cars that had been parked in the parking lot.

"OK. It's been decided that Skulduggery, Tanith and Ghastly will take the Bentley. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob will take the Volvo. Bella and Valkyrie will take the Aston Martin and Dani and I will take the Ferrari" Alice said.

We all got into our appointed cars and put our luggage in.

"I'm driving!" Alice chirped.

I shook my head "This is my baby. There is no way I am letting you drive"

She smiled widely "Well too bad. Your gonna let me drive anyway!"

I snarled and toughed her arm. Sure enough, I saw the vision of her driving my car. I pulled my hand away and rubbed my wrist "One scratch, Cullen, and you will regret it" I threw the keys to her and got into the passenger seat.

We drove through the narrow roads towards the hotel. The sun was beating down on us and the heat was like a weight being dropped on my shoulders. How do people survive endless hours in the hot sun? I looked to my left to see that Alice had her head wrapped in a scarf and her eyes were covered with big sunglasses. Guess I'm not the only one suffering from something.

"Alice take the scarf off" I commanded.

She looked at me like I had told her I wanted to go to become a wolf "Are you crazy?!"

I gave her a smug look "Yep. Now, Take It Off" I pointed at her scarf and tapped it lightly, irritating her to no end.

She growled "I'm taking it off already!" She flicked my hand away and unraveled the crimson scarf that complimented her long sleeve, black dress that went down to her knees and had a thick red belt wrapped around her waist. She scowled at me "You know I**_ sparkle_**in the sunlight don't you?..." She looked at me closely "...And it looks like you do too".

I creased my eyebrows and looked down at my hands. Sure enough, they were glowing slightly but not enough to attract attention or to cause suspicion and it didn't look like someone glued diamonds to my body. "Correction; I**_ glow_**" before she was able to retort, I laid back down on the leather seat getting into a comfortable position and clicked my fingers. The weight on my shoulders lifted off immensely and the light coming from Alice's face soon died down.

"Well you could have done that earlier" I heard Alice mumble.

I shrugged my shoulders in response then added "Well you could've let me drive".

"You can't argue with the future" she sang.

"Well you could if you were a crazy time traveler, who likes to call himself 'the Doctor' who travels in time and space in a blue time machine that looks like a 1960's English police box, has two hearts and is the last of his kind" I argued** (A/N: Sorry couldn't resist! Review if you watched Dr Who on Saturday!. I know I did! :p -BTW, I don't own Dr Who either!)**

"What are you talking about?"

I shook my head slowly, not knowing what I was talking about myself "I ramble when I'm nervous or scared or worried or anxious or troubled or agitated or uneasy or bothered or-"

"-Stop..." Alice interrupted me and place her cold hand on my mouth "I get what you're saying," She took back her hand and placed it on the wheel "Please stop rambling. You're giving me a headache..." She turned to me "...Vampires can't have headaches".

I giggled "Well then I guess not many vampires have met me then" she giggled and then we broke into a comfortable silence.

**xXx**

I groaned, frustrated "Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Nada"

"Are we there yet?"

"nej"

"Are we there yet?"

"nei"

"Are we there yet?"

"non"

"Are we there yet?"

"No, ora chiudi la bocca e smettere di fare quella domanda, mi stai dando un mal di testa!"

"Are we- hey! You said vamps can't get headaches!"

"Non possono! Ma tu sei così vicino a fare l'impossibile!" she shouted.

I smirked and gave her a smug smile "I know".

She did a double take "Wait what?"

"I**_said_**, I know"

"You understand Italian?"

"You were speaking**_Italian_**?" I asked "It sounded like English" I mumbled.

"Ok, that's weird"

"Weird's my middle name... besides Dark" I said.

"Ebbene si sono legati a Aro"

I glared "We don't know that for sure"

"We have all the proof we need. The locket, you being part half vamp, the power you have, the thirst you have for blood, how you were able to heal your bones, **_their_**visit, the colour of your eyes..." She sighed and her face turned gentle "... your brother" I fought back the tears that threatened to roll down my face when she mentioned **_him_**.

"But," I sniffed "we still need to confirm our assumptions"

"Very true" Alice turned a corner and we were met by a beautiful modern looking building, surrounded by a lush, green forest. It was three stories high with a flat roof. It was split up into three different sections, each was a different shade of white and a different size. The tallest building was in the middle, which I predicted was the entrance and the main area. Alice parked the Ferrari swiftly at the hotel's large car park, beside a familiar looking Bentley and Volvo. She took the keys out and handed them to me.

"Help with the bags, would you? I need to talk to Carlisle".

I groaned, stuffed the keys in my pocket and walked slowly over to the boot of the car. I reached out to grab a purple suitcase, when I heard an interesting conversation from the other end of the car park.

"No, this can't be happening"

"Well it is. I thought you deserved to know the truth"

"Well the truth hurts" There was a long, stressed, pause "What am I going to say to them? What about Leah?! She's gonna kill me if she finds out about **_her_**"

I didn't want to hear anymore. I knew who were talking; It was Jacob and Edward. What they were talking about? I had no clue and for some reason, I didn't want to. My gut instinct told me not to listen in, but my brain told me to keep on doing it. It was the only way I was going to get answers.

"Leah's going find out eventually, you can't keep secrets from each other. It's impossible; especially with the wolf bond you have with each other"

'Wolf bond?' Their was a faint pain in my chest. He had a special bond with another girl.  
_**Leah**__._

I resisted the urge to growl and listened in.

"You need to tell Leah. She'll handle it better if she hears it from you."

I heard someone take a deep breath, probably trying to calm themselves. "Edward, I love her..."

My eyes grew wide and the pain in my chest grew into a massive hole. He loves her. He loves Leah.

**(A/N: I ****_was_**** going to stop here, but I'm too nice to do that! :P)**

I could feel the electricity in my palms so I clenched my fists and slammed the boot shut. I looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror and saw that my eyes were starting to turn purple and black. Desperate to get the rid of it, I grabbed my sunglasses and ran to find Alice. She was at the front desk with Carlisle.

"Alice!" I whispered under my breath.

She flinched but relaxed when she recognized my voice. She walked over to me with a curious look on her face "Is everything alright Dani? You're **_shaking_**"

I sighed and unclenched a fist, to lift my glasses off my eyes. Alice gasped and led me outside before anyone saw.

"I... need to... hunt..." I got out.

She nodded and we walked over to the entrance of the woods.

"Alice..." A stray tear rolled off my cheek I quickly wiped it away with my sleeve, hoping Alice wouldn't notice. She did.

"Shoul-"

"-Alone" I interrupted "I need to hunt alone. Tell everyone I'll be back in an hour" I let out a shaky breath "I... I need to think. I just need to think" I gave her a pleading look "Please Alice?"

She patted my back comfortingly and I gave her a small smile. At the corner of my eye, I saw that Jacob was approaching us. I snarled quietly and the electricity in my palms grew fiercer.

"And tell **_him_**not to follow me. I... I don't want to be around him just yet"

Alice got my message and headed over to Jacob. Eager to get away from everything, I ran at Vampire speed into the forest; not looking back.

I feel like a love-sick teenager from one of those sappy high school TV shows. Except I'm half vampire with magic powers and a werewolf boyfriend, Well... _**Ex**_werewolf boyfriend, who imprinted on me but loves someone else.

My life's a joke.

Maybe if Sam never left none of this would have happened. Maybe mum wouldn't have met Des and maybe life could still be like it used to be. Maybe...

My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling sound coming from behind one of the trees. I closed my eyes and focused on what I was here for.

Blood. I was here for blood.

I breathed deeply from my nose trying to find the familiar scent of deer. But what I smelt was better. My, now black, eyes shot open and an evil grin played on my lips.

I smelt blood. Human blood.

**_SNAP OUT OF IT! DANI, GET A GRIP. REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE. YOU. ARE. NOT. A. MONSTER!_**

My conscience reigned my back to reality and I looked down at my hands, ashamed of what I was about to do.

~an hour later~

I licked my blood stained lips and frowned. Deer blood was filling and the burn in my throat subsided, but it wasn't as satisfying as human blood.

**_Damn it Dani, Stop It! You aren't a monster._**

I laughed bitterly "Oh but I am. Even drinking from animal blood doesn't change the obvious fact. I'm a **_killer_**. A **_murderer_**. A **_monster_**" I muttered to myself.

I was heading back to the hotel before they got worried about me, when I heard a twig snap and a audible string of swear words. My head whipped round to see who was it, but there was no one there. I shrugged it off, only to catch a glimpse of black hair.

One thing was for sure.

I wasn't alone.

**xXx**

**Sorry for my sister updating instead of me! How she got my password, I'll never know! **

**Plz review! **

**Oh and a big thank you to Raychaell Dionzeros for editing this! **

**I would suggest to everyone who reads this fanfic, to read her ones. They are amazing!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


	28. What Happened?

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

**Author's POV**

Daniella whipped her head round to the sound of the snapped twig.

"Who's there?"

Nothing. The only answer she got was a gust of wind.

"Jake if it's you, leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you"

Daniella heard the crunch of leaves and the sound of various footsteps.

"We need to go" a deep voice said.

"You idiot! She can hear us!" a woman hissed. Daniella's ears pricked up, she recognized the voice. Now all she needed to do was remember where she knew it from.

"Sister, we need to go" the deep voice said again.

"I agree. To ensure both yours and her safety, we should go. You wont be able to control **_it_ **if she hurts you, you know how they act when they hunt" another voice said.

'Do they know what I am?' Daniella thought to herself.

There was a grunt and some more crunch of leafs before finally, the woods became quiet.

Daniella ran back to the hotel baffled and flustered.

**xXx**

**Daniella POV**

I walked into our room and was met with angry and relieved faces.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Jacob shouted, a frown placed on his tanned face.

"I went hunting" I answered with a touch of coolness to my tone.

"Just don't take so long next time. I was so worried," he tried to pull me in to an embrace but I cringed at his touch.

"Don't touch me Jacob Black" I warned.

He flinched and retreated back to the Cullen's. Everyone was looking at me with shock. I had just turned down my imprint, my soul mate.

"What's the matter Dani?" Valkyrie was concerned for me.

I shook my head and touched her arm, showing her the conversation Jacob and Edward were having before I fled to the woods. When I pulled my hand back, Valkyrie was shaking with anger.

"Don't Valkyrie. I'll deal with it" I calmly said.

"But he said... **_that_**" she spat.

"I don't care. If he meant it, that's his choice. I can't come between it no matter how hard it is for me".

She clenched her fist to collect shadows and held it up "He better not have meant it".

"Would somebody tell the rest of us what's happening?"Emmett bellowed. We both glared at him and he instantly shut up.

"I think we should get going-" Carlisle suggested.

"-Great idea" I stormed out of the room and ran, at a human pace, to my car.

"Well I can definitely tell that your hunting trip went fabulous" Skulduggery said, his ever-present grin widened as we approached his prized Bentley. I wonder what his reaction would be if his car, I dunno, mysteriously turned pink? I smiled evilly at the thought.

"And there we go! I got a smile from Miss Shadow!" he tapped my window.

"How are you even a detective?"

"That, my dear Daniella, is still a mystery. Even to me."

"What do you want Skulduggery?"

"I want to talk."

"Then talk to someone who gives a damn about what you say"

He sighed and got into the passenger seat of my car "That was uncalled for Daniella".

"What do you want?" I asked again.

"I want to know what happened"

"**_Nothing_ **happened and anyway if something _**did** _happen," I glared at him "which it **_didn't_**, then Alice would have see it and told you all about it".

"So something did happen" he stated.

"Nothing happened Skul!"

"They always say that" he muttered.

"Yes, well not all of them are a half vampire- half human hybrid that can do necromancy and some other mumbo-jumbo mystical stuff with the weather, are they?"

"Well I guess not, but I could always go looking for someone like that for you to meet. Hopefully they aren't part werewolf because that would just be **_awkward..._**"

"Skulduggery, I really don't want to talk about Jacob right now." It came out of my mouth before I had even thought about it. I mentally slapped myself for my carelessness.

"So it was Jacob, was it? What did he do now?"

"Who said it was Jacob?" I tried covering up my last mistake.

"You did. I mentioned werewolves and you end up naming Jacob. If he did something to you I swear I will rip his head off. Now spill, I want to know"

"I still wonder how you can go from funny and egotistic, to serious and caring, to gossipy and chatty in a matter of seconds"

I heard the familiar click of the door handle and Valkyrie joined us from the back seats along with Alice and Bella.

"I still wonder that too after all these years, he's really confusing" Valkyrie admitted.

"Well, Valkyrie-"

"-Shut it Skul, I want to hear what happened" Alice cut in.

"Stupid future-seeing pixie vampire" he mumbled.

"Stupid egotistical skeleton who forgot I could hear him with my awesome vampire hearing" Alice teased "Now shut up. Daniella is going to tell us in thirty seconds because that's all she has until lover boy gets here"

"Where is everybody?!" I was starting to get impatient.

"You left before Carlisle could add 'after nightfall'" Bella explained "Now start talking"

I stared blankly at her "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. 25 seconds" Alice looked at me.

"It would be faster is I just showed you"

"20. Then show us!"

I grumbled and touched Skulduggery's bony hand, Alice's cold, stone arm and Bella touched Alice's other arm and replayed the conversation Edward and Jacob were having.

"Happy now?"

Alice frowned, Bella looked betrayed and Skulduggery looked pissed. And trust me, if you see a skeleton pissed, it's not pretty.

"10" Alice whispered.

"Perfect actually" Skulduggery seemed to have missed what Alice just said "I have another reason to hit Jacob" Skulduggery clicked his knuckles.

"The first reason is...?"

"He's a werewolf! Werewolves are dogs! Dogs like bones! 'Nough said"

I laughed uncontrollably along with Valkyrie and Bella. Alice just sat there, unmoving. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was put into a straight line. She gasped and pulled out of the vision.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Valkyrie, Bella, Skulduggery could you please go?" She asked "And tell Jacob to stay away"

They hesitantly got up and left the car.

"Do you mind?"

She lifted her arm "Not at all".

I touched it and her vision played clearly in my head. The vision was set in the woods that surrounded the hotel. There were boys that seemed to be guarding a young woman with black hair. The strange thing about the boys was that they all looked the same, except the different coloured streaks in their hair. They all looked familiar but I just couldn't place where I had seen them before. I took my hand back and replayed the vision in my mind.

"Who are they?" Alice and Edward said.

"**_Edward_**? When did you get here?"

"I heard Alice call my name so I ran here and read her mind. Who are they?" he repeated.

I shook my head "I have no clue" I lied. I was good at lying, I could pull this off. "Probably just curious tourists. They don't have that Italian tan so they can't be from round here. Just don't tell everybody, they'll just get worried"

They didn't look convinced but nodded in agreement anyway.

"We should ge-"

"-Edward, how do your powers work?" I interrupted him.

He gave me a **_'You're joking, right?'_** look but dropped it when he realized I was serious. "At first it was like billions of peoples thoughts buzzing in my head, but after lots of practice, I was able to hone into one persons thoughts at a time" he explained.

"Yes, well, we should get going now" Alice said impatiently.

"You guys go. I just need some time to myself" I stared at the baby blue sky.

"You want to stay in your car for..." she glanced at her watch "...six hours?"

"Who says anything about me staying in the car?"

"Then where are you going?" Edward asked.

I tapped the side of my nose and shooed them out "Bye! I'll be back at 10"

"You better be, the mutt's gonna kill us if you don't!" Alice joked.

"Don't call him a mutt, **_leech_**"

"Don't call me a leech, **_hybrid_**"

"leech" I muttered.

"Hybrid" we laughed as Edward gave us a look. Suddenly Alice gasped and her eyes glazed over and turned a grey-ish colour._** (A/N: I know Alice's eyes don't change colour when she gets visions, but for the purpose of this pic, just go with it)** _When they turned back to it's usual golden shade, Alice and Edward exchanged looks until their eyes finally landed on me.

"I suggest you get going Daniella" Edward said seriously.

"Why?"

He, rudely, ignored me "Alice go with her"

She got in without hesitation and we swapped seats.

"Again, **_why_**?"

"Go"

"No. I will not go until either of you tell me what's going on"

They groaned "Just go" Edward insisted.

"Daniella, don't argue. I just had a vision and there's someone watching you" Alice didn't have the usual hyperactive spirit in her tone anymore.

"So? I think I can look after myself"

"You don't understand. They're the strange people from the previous vision. I heard them talking about you and a vassal of some sort. I dunno, something strange and unusual. The point is, we need to get you as far away from this hotel as possible."

"I... I don't understand. Who's after me? What do they want?" My voice wavered.

"We don't exactly know if they're after you but we can't take our chances" Edward explained.

"Well where are we going to go then? What about the others?"

"The others will be fine, Edward is going to explain the plan to everyone else whilst we are going to a small cafe a few miles west from here. We'll stay there till about 9pm, then we'll take a different route to the Volturi's castle and meet up with everyone there." Alice said quickly.

"OK. Let's get going."

**xXx**

**Now before you start throwing stuff- *Ducks behind a chair*. Aggressive much? And to think I was going to apologize for not updating because of my exams, me being sick and what-not. **

**Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted by all the furniture being thrown at me, I wanted to say a huge 'thank you' to _Raychaell Dionzeros_ for waiting patiently for me to send her this chapter and for taking her time to edit it! ****Oh and BTW- read her fics! They are great! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review!- No flames, I hate those!**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX OUT! **


	29. Cafe thoughts

**Disclaimer- I still don't own anything!**

**xXx**

Alice started the engine and sped out of the car park at an incredible speed- It was incredible because she didn't get pulled over!

I shut my eyes and counted to who knows what number and tried my hardest not to yell at Alice for being the cause of my young death. I was calm for a moment; then Alice chuckled- Obviously. Only a pixie vampire would find humor in someone's distress.

"You OK there?" Alice tried to suppress her laughter.

That made me flip. "**_OK? OK?! ALICE YOU'RE GOING WAY OVER THE SPEED LIMIT! YOU NEARLY CAUSED ME TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK AND IF YOU CRASH I WILL... WILL..._ **damn I can't slap a vampire." I whispered the last bit. Alice couldn't hold it back anymore and went into a laughing fit.

With her eyes closed.

Remind me never to let Alice drive. Ever.

"Alice! The car! The road! Your eyes!" I yelled. This just made her laugh even harder.

"Oh My God! There's a sale on in Prada!"

Alice immediately stopped her laughter and her eyes widened and scanned our surroundings "Where?! Where's the sale?!".

"Watch the road pixie. Watch. The. Road"

She growled "Fine. But it doesn't matter because we're here anyway."

I looked out the tinted window and sure enough, we were parked in front of a cute little family cafe.

Inside, there weren't many customers. Just us, a large family and a sweet teen couple.

"You were right. It is a cute cafe" I said as we sat down at a small table at the end of the room, as far away from the humans.

"The owners are great too. Kind family but the kids are so adorable, well they were the last time I saw them"

"When was that?"

She looked at the ceiling "I think it was about twenty years ago give or take"

"Twenty? Won't they get suspicious once they see that you still look the same as you did twenty years ago?"

"Their parents passed away a few years back and the children are too young to remember a customer like me"

I was about to ask another question when a young looking man dressed in a plain white tee and jeans came up to our table holding a notepad and a pencil in either hand. He had tanned skin and jet black hair that swept across his chiseled features and dark brown eyes to match.

"What can I do for you two beautiful ladies?" He flashed me a devious grin. His accent was definitely Italian. He handed me a menu.

I quickly scanned through the menu that I soon found out was written entirely in Italian because our waiter asked me if I wanted the translated version. I politely declined his offer while Alice ordered a cup of coffee. He nodded and went off to make Alice's coffee.

"Coffee?"

"Well I have to at least give the impression of me being human" she smirked "I hope you like coffee"

"The coffee's for me isn't it?"

"Uh huh".

"And that's the kid you were talking about?"

"Uh huh"

"And he's going to do something when he comes back, isn't he?"

"Uh huh"

I groaned "It has something to do with a number doesn't it?"

"And she hit's the jackpot!"

"Yeah. I heard him say so" I placed my head down on the cold surface of the table, blushing furiously.

"No he didn't" I heard Alice say.

"what?"

"You said you heard him say he was going to give you his number but he hasn't said anything since he left to the kitchen"

I tilted my head slightly "No I heard him say it"

"He hasn't said anything"

"Yes he has"

"No he really hasn't"

"Yes he has. Listen..." We both listened in. Then I heard him whisper something.

"He isn't saying anything!"

"Can't you hear it? It's very faint but I can just make it out"

"Interesting" she murmured.

"How?"

She was silent for a moment. "Just interesting" I heard her say but her mouth was closed.

"How did you do that?"

She laughed "You still haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

"What haven't I figured out yet?"

"You can read thoughts and memories from afar. You don't have to make physical contact with us"

"And you know this how?"

"Because I'm not talking and you're responding."

I sat up straight in alarm "You weren't?"

"I wasn't" she confirmed.

I tapped my nails on the table in frustration.

"You aren't convinced are you?"

"I'm convinced. Just not entirely"

Alice looked round the room then finally turned her attention towards me. "OK. I want you to focus on that little blond girl over there. Block everything out and just focus on her" she instructed.

I did as I was told and focused on the little girl. She was probably half my height with her blonde hair in pigtails and rosy cheeks. She wore a light blue summer dress that came down to her knees and black sandals.

"Pretend you're touching her arm, like you would normally do when reading someones memories"

I visualized it and felt a small connection. Everything was still a bit blurry but I could just make out her memories of her family.

"Now focus on that. Don't lose that connection. Close your eyes if it helps"

I shut my eyes and her thoughts and memories became more clearer. More real. It turns out she's adopted. Her birth parents were young and in college and couldn't handle looking after a baby whilst looking after themselves and getting an education, so they put her up for adoption soon after her first birthday.

Alice's words entered my ears and my eyes shot open and the connection was lost. I shook my head.

"Sorry Alice. What did you say?"

"How was it? Did it work?"

"It worked. I just have to practice that's all. Maybe if I try hard enough, I could do that to more than one person at a time"

"Yes, but I think we should keep it to one person at a time. Once we get to Forks, you can practice there. Volterra isn't the safest place for you to be practicing your abilities"

"Oh, right sorry. I forgot about the Volturi and their 'power lust'" I did that air quote thing at the last two words.

Alice checked her watch "The coffee should be coming in 3,2,1..."

"Ciao ladies! Here's your coffee" He placed the coffee in front of Alice "Would you like anything else?"

"No, No. Noi stiamo bene, grazie (No, No. We're fine, thank you)" I said in Italian.

He stared dumbstruck "You speak Italian?"

I giggled "Io sono mezzo italiano. Italiano è come la mia seconda lingua.(I'm half Italian. Italian is like my second language)"

He gaped at me for a second too long and Alice tried to hold back her laughter.

'Do something!' My voice screamed at me "Errm, I'm feeling kind of hungry now. Can I have the strawberry shortcake please?"

He quickly shut his mouth, nodded his head and ran into the small kitchen. Once he was out of sight, Alice broke the silence with her laughter, causing everyone to stare at us.

I blushed "Mi dispiace. Il mio amico qui è così felice oggi. Si può andare avanti con quello che stavi facendo. (I'm sorry. My friend here is just so happy today. You can go on with what you were doing)" I apologized and kicked Alice's shin. Hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For laughing so hard and making a fool out of yourself"

"Sorry. I just had a vision" She calmed herself down "Oh and you really shouldn't have asked for that strawberry shortcake"

"Why?"

"Lets just say that you shouldn't look at what's written on the napkin"

I groaned "Number?"

"Number"

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was going down "We should get going. It's sunset"

"Yeah, but can we at least wait for the cake?" she whined.

I glared "You don't even eat. We are going. Now"

"He's not going to like that" Alice sang.

"Well he's gonna have to" I quickly grabbed her hand and we sped out of the small family cafe and into my car.

**xXx**

**Thanks to Raychaell Dionzeros for taking her precious time to edit this chapter! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review! No flames- if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. **


	30. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant related.**

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX **

**xXx**

The journey was fast and silent. Alice drove like a crazy woman through the narrow streets, not even getting pulled over once.

"You should talk to Jacob" Alice said, breaking the silence.

"Why? He doesn't love me. He made it very clear this morning" I said bluntly.

"I had a vision, before you left for the woods. You need to talk to him Daniella, you have to know the truth"

"The truth is, he doesn't love me. End of"

We pulled over next to Edward's Volvo but Alice kept the engine on "Talk to him. That's the only thing I ask of you".

I wiped a tear away "Fine. But we both know it wont end well."

"I can't see wolves and hybrids are blurry, so I couldn't tell"

"I thought we were supposed to meet everyone at the Volturi's castle" I said, trying to change the subject.

"There's been a change of plan and anyway, those people are gone. It's safe"

"Fine"

"They should've heard us coming by now. They'll be here soon. Just please, please talk to him" Alice begged.

I took Alice's wish into consideration. I would talk to him... **_later_**. I just need to deal with my father first. When did my life get so complicated?

"I'll think about it" I finally answered.

After a few moments, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob, Skulduggery and Valkyrie came outside.

Valkyrie, Bella and Edward entered my car and sat at the back. The rest took the Bentley with Skulduggery.

"Where's Tanith and Ghastly?" I asked.

"They were called back to Ireland. There's been trouble at the Sanctuary and they needed all the elders" Valkyrie explained sadly.

"Oh. Alright" There was an awkward silence after that.

"Let's go if we want to make it there on time" Edward suggested.

Alice mumbled something inaudible and we pulled out of the car park.

I was about to ask where the Volturi lived until something registered in my brain. "Hey Alice?"

"If it has something to do with my driving, don't ask"

I giggled "It has nothing to do with your manic driving"

She groaned "My driving is perfect!"

"Your driving is worse than Edward's, Alice" Bella quipped.

"Yeah! Wait, hey!" Edward whined. We all giggled.

"Anyway, back to what I was going to ask" Everyone quietened down "Alice, your vision that you had back in Forks was of us going to Volterra, but it was sunny and Ghastly and Tanith were there. How is that possible? It's night and Ghastly and Tan are in Ireland"

"Ahh, yes. Well you see, the visions I get aren't always fixed. It depends on the choices someone makes"

I creased my eyebrows in confusion.

"Time can be re-written. The future isn't always fixed" _**(A/N: (::) I'll give a cookie for anyone who can tell me where this line is from)**_

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense"

"So if my original plan was to, I dunno, turn Skulduggery's car pink and you saw a vision of that then I changed my mind, the vision would change?" I asked.

"You aren't actually considering turning Skulduggery's car pink?"

"It was just an example"

"Sure it was..."

"Alice! It was just an example!"

"We're here" Bella whispered.

We all tensed as Alice pulled over in front of an old crumbling castle. Just like in Alice's vision. It looked like it was made of stone and bricks. I could see there was a huge clock tower above us. It was beautiful.

Alice stopped the engine and handed me the keys "You ready?"

I gulped "As ready as I'll ever be".

"Good luck"

"I'll need it"

We all got out of the car and even though it was dark, I could see Bella's face go a sickly green.

"Are you OK Bella?" I asked softly.

Edward hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made the colour in her face return.

"We were here last year. She saved my life but it nearly cost her her own. Luckily, Alice saved her by informing Aro that she would be turned soon" Edward said in disgust.

"Into a vampire?"

"Yeah, into a vampire"

"Won't it be dangerous for Bella to be here then?"

"They already know we're here. Plus we're planning on changing her after our wedding".

I nodded because I didn't trust my voice. Everyone got out of the Bentley and we all made our way to the Volturi's castle. Carlisle and Emmett at the front, followed by Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward, behind them was Skulduggery and Valkyrie and at the very back was me and Jacob.

Talk about awkward...

"Dani we need to talk" Jacob whispered.

"We'll talk after"

"Now Dani. We need to talk now"

I growled, causing everyone to look back at us with worried expressions. Well, I guess they heard everything then.

"I think you two should talk" Carlisle said "We'll wait till you're done"

I huffed but walked back to the cars, Jacob followed silently.

"Why are you mad at me Daniella?" Jacob sounded broken.

I avoided his question and asked my own "Why did you lie to me?"

"What are you talking about?" He sounded totally confused and I was almost convinced he didn't know. Almost.

"I'm talking about the conversation you were having with Edward!"

"What conversation? The one in the parking lot?"

"Yes! The one where you said you loved Leah!" I screamed. Behind me I could here growls coming from Emmett and Jasper.

"Lea? You think I'm in love with my **_Beta_**?" he said in disbelief.

"I heard you. You were talking to Edward and you said you loved her" tears sprung to my eyes but I willed myself not to let any fall. I wouldn't let any tears fall for Jacob Black.

There was a sudden gush of wind and Edward was standing next to Jacob.

"Daniella, there's been a misunderstanding" Edward said.

"Misunderstanding? _**Misunderstanding?!**_ I know what I heard, Edward"

"Would you mind showing us what you heard?" Edward said softly, holding out his hand. Jacob did the same.

I hesitantly took their hands and showed them what I had heard. When it was done Jacob and Edward looked like they were trying to hold back laughter.

"What? What's so funny?"

"Is that what you heard?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Read my thoughts" He held out his arm but I couldn't bring myself to take it. He frowned "I won't bite"

"I know. I just don't trust you"

"Please, just read my memories" he begged.

I clamped my eyes shut and did what I did in the cafe. His memory flashed and replayed in my head.

**~Start Of Memory~**

_**Edward and Jacob were hauling their luggage out of the Volvo, when suddenly Edward dropped his things and looked at Jacob, wide-eyed.**_

_**"Jacob we need to talk, it's about Daniella"**_

_**"You read my mind again didn't you?"**_

_**"I can't help it! I'm a mind reader, It's what I do!"**_

_**"That was personal. **_She_ **was supposed to know first. You know, because that's the whole point! **_They're_ **supposed to know first!"**_

_**"Sorry, but I think you need to know about her family before you do... **_that_**"**_

_**"Fine. What about her family?"**_

_**"They're not the best people to be around"**_

_**"Gee, thanks for the heads up, Edward" Jacob said, thick on the sarcasm.**_

_**Avoiding the sarcasm, Edward proceeded to ask another question "Did Dani tell you why we're here?"**_

_**"No. She said she would explain later. Why?"**_

_**"Her father is... not to be trusted"**_

_**"Edward, tell me who he is"**_

_**"Her father is Aro Volturi"**_

_**Jacob's breathing stopped "No, this can't be happening"**_

_**"Well it is. I thought you deserved to know the truth"**_

_**"Well the truth hurts" There was a long, stressed, pause "What am I going to say to them? What about Leah?! She's gonna kill me if she finds out about her"**_

_**"Leah's going find out eventually, you can't keep secrets from each other. It's impossible; especially with the wolf bond you have with each other"**_

_**"Yep. It's going to be hard to keep a secret from her, since she's my Beta"**_

_**"You need to tell Leah. She'll handle it better if she hears it from you."**_

_**Jacob took a deep breath "Edward, I love her. Daniella is my life, my heart and soul. If something happens to her I will never forgive myself. I know that the pack will take the news of her family hard, they might even go back to Sam"**_

_**"This is hard for Daniella too. Think about it. She lost her brother then found out he never died, she found out she was half vampire and that her father was Aro Volturi. She's had it tough. Give her some space before you... **_you know_**"**_

_**Jacob blushed and smiled happily "Yeah, **_I know_**"**_

_**~End Of Memory~**_

We stared at each other. Not saying a word. Just staring, having our own private conversation.

"Do you believe me now?"

"It depends"

"On what?"

"What were you thinking?"

"I don't-"

"-You were thinking of something that made Edward stop and stare at you. What was it?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "I was hoping to tell you that after graduation"

"Why after graduation?"

"Because you're we're not old enough yet"

"Meaning?"

"I'll tell you after graduation, once we're both 18"

"Why is being 18 so important?"

"Because 16 is way too young"

"Meaning?"

"Look, do you forgive me or not? I don't want us to get into another fight"

"Fine. I'm sorry" I hugged him round the neck and kissed his warm cheek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"I'm sorry too. I should have explained. I love you Daniella" his words were so sincere.

"I love you too Jacob Black"

There were several coughs that came from behind us.

"When you two bipolar love birds are done, we all kinda want this visit to go well so if you don't mind..." Alice shoved us apart, took each of our hands and dragged us towards the entrance of the Volturi's castle.

"Jacob stay here. The Volturi don't take kindly to shape-shifters" Alice warned.

"They don't take kindly to anyone" Emmett commented and Jasper snickered.

"Would you two start behaving the age you look like?!" Alice glared at them.

"Yes mam" Jasper grinned and kissed Alice's forehead "Calm down Alice. Your emotions are worrying me".

"Sorry Jazz. I'm just a bit stressed" Alice admitted.

"And **_we're_ **the bipolar love birds" I whispered to Jacob.

"Not funny, Daniella" Alice said "Now let's go"

"Not without Jacob"

"We can't bring him"

"I don't care. Jacob comes or we go"

"Daniella..." Alice warned.

"Alice. Please" I gave her the puppy-eyes look that no one can resist.

She sighed "Fine! But if he shapeshifts, It's your fault"

I kissed Jacob's cheek "Ready to meet the family?"

"I would be lying if I said yes"

I giggled "So would I".

"Let's do this together then"

**xXx**

**Thanks to the awesome Raychaell Dionzeros for taking time to edit this!- read her fics! they're amazing! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review! No flames please- if you don't have anything good to say, don't say anything at all. **


	31. Dad

**Cookie question winners: Summer Rosewood and pleasanttrouble!  
**

**pleasanttrouble fics:**

**1. The Labyrinth lies within China**_  
_

_What happens when Valkyrie wishes China away to our favorite royalty. rating for later chapters, my first fic, be honest_

_Crossover - Labyrinth & Skulduggery Pleasant series - Rated: T - English - Adventure - Chapters: 3 - Words: 899 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 5-18-13 - Published: 4-20-13 - Jareth & Sarah_

**2. Tiger's Lost**

_what happens when Kelsey is kidnapped by Lokesh and has her memory wiped. takes place after Tiger's Voyage and Death Bringer._

_Crossover - Skulduggery Pleasant series & Tiger's Curse Series - Rated: T - English - Chapters: 1 - Words: 428 - Published: 5-6-13 - Valkyrie C./Stephanie E. & Kelsey H._

**3. French quote**

_A list of quotes that i got bored with and translated into french, also includes some jurrasic park quotes_

_Crossover - Fullmetal Alchemist & Skulduggery Pleasant series - Rated: T - French - Chapters: 1 - Words: 503 - Published: 5-6-13_

**4. Only Forever**

_Having no luck locating Skulduggery's head Valkyrie enlists a friend of Tanith's, a woman who leads them on a mad adventure into the Kingdom of the Goblins- the skull isn't the only thing Uncovered Valduggery and J/S. NO flames please._

_Crossover - Labyrinth & Skulduggery Pleasant series - Rated: T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,657 - Published: 5-1-13 - Sarah & Valkyrie C./Stephanie E._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Skulduggery Pleasant based. I don't even own the seven new characters that will be introduced in the next chapter, because Raychaell Dionzeros does. **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**

**xXx**

We walked through the wooden door, hand in hand, and the first thing I noticed was the interior design of the place. It was like a goth came here and designed the place. The walls were black with a blood red border (Oh the irony)and the floorboards were a dark brown colour. The furniture were either black or a very dark brown and the lights seemed to flicker a sort of yellow colour. All in all, this place creeped me out and by the look on Jacob's face, it creeped him out too.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vampire was in front of Carlisle. Smiling. He was huge! As in, bigger than Emmett! And Emmett's huge! He was pale with crimson eyes and onyx black hair. His attire was similar to Jane and Alec. Black shirt, trousers and cloak. Yep, my heart skipped a beat, and not in a good way. More like**_ 'oh crap! He's a vampire and he's gonna suck my blood'_** kind.

"We've been expecting you for quite some time now" He said.

Creepy or what?

"Ahh, Felix. It's been a while. Good to see you again" Carlisle said.

Again? Have these two met before?

"You too Carlisle. How's your coven? Any new... **_additions_**?" He said this like it was a normal conversation, gaining a growl from Edward.

Am I the only one sane here?

"Not yet"

"Bella's not changed yet?"

"The date's been set" **_(A/N: I'll give a cookie (::) to anyone who can tell me where this quote is from, which book it's from and who says it- I will also mention your name and fics)_**

"Mhmm. Come, my masters want to see you" he gestured us to follow him into a huge dim room. The interior was fairly similar to the one in the corridor. Black, red and brown. We were met by three strange looking men. One had blond hair and red eyes. He was about 5'9" and by reading his thoughts, his name is Caius. He was the co-leader of the Volturi. The next man was 6'0" with long black hair, pale skin and red eyes. And he looked bored. I read his thoughts and realized his name is Marcus and he had lost his mate, long ago. He was lonely and miserable. The last one I knew. Aro Volturi had long black hair, similar to mine, and big red eyes. He was 5'10". He, like all vampires, had pale skin. His thoughts were menacing, violent and power hungry. How the heck are we related? Felix and another man, well vampire, left the room leaving us with their 'masters'... and Jane and Alec.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec nice to see you again" Carlisle said warmly.

"Hello Carlisle, my old friend, how have you been?" Aro asked cheerfully. It didn't sound forced but it made me flinch. Aro noticed this and smiled. "I see you brought my daughter along with you".

"So she _**is** _your daughter?" Carlisle asked.

"Positive. She looks most like her mother, but she has my hair and skin tone"

I shivered and Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"_**Werewolf?**_ What are you doing here?"

"I brought him here" I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"You and a werewolf? Fascinating" he tilted his head in thought. I quickly read his mind and saw he was trying to sum Jacob up.

"He's Alpha" I said then mentally slapped my head.

Father looked at me in confusion "I didn't ask if he was. Thinking it, yes, but asking it..." he tapped his foot "You can read my mind?"

I glanced at Alice and she answered for me. "She can read memories"

Aro turned his attention to her and I mouthed a 'thank you' to her. She smiled.

"Can I see?" he held his hand out for Alice and she complied without hesitation.

"Fascinating. And she did this on her first go?"

Alice nodded. "She's still learning how to control it"

"Who told you about us? Was it your mother?"

I shook my head. I didn't know for seventeen years.

"Then who told you?"

"The Cullen's. It was after a fight and my throat started to burn" I said honestly. There's really no point of lying to someone who can read your mind.

The room fell silent as we watched Aro pace around the room, waiting for what he had to say. I was just about to ask him something myself, but he abruptly stopped where he was and swiveled round on his heel. He was smiling.

This surely can't be good. Right?

"Do you have any **_abilities_**... **_talents_**... **_magic_**?" his eyes grew wider with each word he spoke. Yep I was right. I was in trouble.

I gulped "I- I have magic"

"What kind?"

The tension in the room rose and all eyes were on me. "I don't know what kind. All I know is that I can control the weather, elements and shadows"

"Like Benjamin?"

I had no idea who he was talking about. Carlisle realised this and answered for me "Yes, very much similar to Benjamin"

His smile stretched "And what else can you do?"

"I have half of a normal vampires abilities"

"No talents? Nothing... supernatural?"

I looked at all the Cullen's for permission. They nodded sadly and I gulped audibly "There is one other thing I can do"

He grinned like a little boy on Christmas "And what is that?"

"I can read every single thought and memory you have ever had...-"

His smile faltered "-Well that's very nice but Alice already showed-"

"-from afar" I finished.

This eyes held his enthusiastic sparkle in them again "Prove it. What is that young girl over there, thinking?" he pointed at Valkyrie.

Just great.- note the sarcasm. I obediently obeyed his orders and read Val's mind. She was thinking that this place looked like shockingly similar to Solomon Wreath's house.

"She thought that this place looks like her friend's house"

He tilted his head "How peculiar. May I?" he held his hand out to Valkyrie, like he had done previously to Alice. She begrudgingly let him touch her hand and he stepped back in surprise, causing everyone to worry. What could be so bad about Valkyrie?

"Y-your Darq-"

"-Names have power!" Valkyrie hissed. _**(A/N: Once again, I will give you a cookie (::) and mention your name and fics, if you can tell me where this quote comes from and the name of the book- btw, it's not from the Skulduggery Pleasant series!) **_

He smiled "You two will make very powerful assets to our coven"

Val glared and my body tensed. Before we could do anything, Jacob and Skulduggery were in a protective stance in front of either of us.

"Don't you dare change Valkyrie!" Skulduggery had created a flame and held it, ready to throw. Aro didn't move. He just stood there, perfectly still. Almost statue like.

"I didn't say I would. It's her choice to become one of us" He said calmly.

"It's not like we need them anyway" Alec muttered.

"Their weak little powers are nothing compared to ours" Jane sneered.

I growled and made my way towards her "You want to bet, **_witch_**?"

"You better be ready for round two"

Valkyrie stood beside me "You bet we are. This time, we wont hesitate to hurt you"

Alec chuckled "Hurt us? The only thing you damaged was the trees"

"We held back. It would ruin the Volturi's reputation if word got out that the witch twins were killed by two teenage mages" Valkyrie said mockingly.

Alec growled and lunged at Valkyrie. With her quick reflexes, she dodged him and threw a wall of shadows at his chest. It didn't have much effect on him, it only caused him to lose balance for a second.

"You will regret that, Valkyrie Cain"

"I regret a lot of things, this isn't one of them" she threw another wall of shadows at him.

He easily dodged them and leaped at her, scraping her arm lightly with his teeth in the process. She held back a scream and misplaced the air, flinging Alec out of the tinted window. Then she let out a deafening scream.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery ran over to her as she collapsed into his arm. Carlisle was by her side in an instant, his doctor side kicking in.

"She's been bitten" Carlisle said gravely "She has moments before the venom spreads".

Bella shivered. Reading her mind, I realised that she was once in this position a few years ago. Then how was she still human?

"You need to make a choice Skulduggery. Let the change take place... or I suck the venom out of her system" Carlisle whispered.

Well that explains why Bella's still alive.

Skulduggery looked lost for words. It looked like he wasn't even attempting to breath. I placed my hand on his shoulder and sent him a thought.

**_'Choose the latter. This life isn't worth living. Being damned to a life of immortality isn't worth it. At least, being a mage, still gives you the opportunity to age and enjoy life. Being a vampire...'_ **I sighed **_'don't make the wrong decision Skul. For Valkyrie's sake, let her live'_** I took my hand away and Skulduggery told Carlisle to suck the venom out.

Carlisle nodded and, without hesitation, lifted her arm to his mouth and sucked. She screamed in pain as I stifled back my sobs and Jake held me closer until the screaming ceased. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and Edward nodded at me.

"You heard?" My voice was small, like an infant.

"Every word. And your right... what you said was completely true"

"If you had a choice, what would you do?"

"If I had a choice? I would be under six metres underground by now" His hand slipped off my shoulder and went through his bronze hair, a habit he received from his human life. "But I didn't have a choice..."

"And you're unhappy about it?"

His lip twitched and he looked over to where Bella was standing with Alice "I'm not unhappy because if I did have a choice... I wouldn't have met my mate"

I smiled knowing that, even if our souls were damned for eternity, we still had a chance when it came to love.

xXx

**Sorry about my updates. My computer is having major problems- and I mean major! My screen is half broken, the internet takes half an hour to actually start working, my e-mail account wont receive or send e-mails, Fanfiction takes ages to work on my phone _and _there is something wrong with the mouse and keys! I'm trying to get a new laptop soon, so fingers crossed! **

**Thanks to Raychaell Dionzeros for editing this fic! Read her fics too- they are so cool! **

**Like it? Hate it? Review!- No flames!**


	32. PLEASE READ!

**URGENT AUTHORS NOTE.**

* * *

**I AM CURRENTLY BRAKING THE SCHOOL RULES BY DOING THIS IN CLASS BUT I'M IN A RUSH SO I'LL MAKE THIS SHORT. **

**I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS CRAPPY FIC, BUT MY PARENTS ARE HAVING TROUBLE FINDING THE MONEY TO BUY A NEW LAPTOP, MY E-MAIL IS BEING A PAIN AND NOT WORKING, AND ALL MY DOCUMENTS HAVE COMPLETELY WIPED OUT. **

**THAT IS WHY I CANNOT UPLOAD! **

**I AM ALSO MOVING... COUNTRY. **

**THEREFORE I AM STOPPING THIS FIC. **

**SORRY. **

**-XxDaniellaDarkShadowxX**


End file.
